Secrets
by DragonMasterOf10
Summary: OC story. Bella doesn't exist! Payton Gray is a pretty but shy and lonely girl with a terrible secret. Edward Cullen is determined to find out what that secret is and save her from it. Rated M for abuse, language, and possible future rape. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS ARE MINE! ONLY PAYTON IS MINE!**

**Summary: Sixteen year old Payton Gray is a shy but beautiful loner who one day gets partnered with the mysterious seventeen year old Edward Cullin in gym class and both become very good friends, which soon turns into a beautiful relationship. But Edward soon discovers she has a terrible secret, and she discovers he does too. Of course we all know Edward's secret. But what's Payton's secret?**

**(The only characters from the actual books/movies will be the Cullens and vampire nomads. There's a possibilty that I might include some of Bella's friends from the movie and Jacob and the other werewolves in later chapters.)**

Chapter 1: Meetings

Payton groggily opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock. Five fourty five. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. Payton had gotten home late from work and was forced to stay up all night to do her chores which she had finished only two hours ago.

She sat up and, tossing her covers off herself, Payton stood, stretching as she went over to her small closet and picked out an outfit for school. Payton picked out a short sleeved white shirt, overlapping it with a long sleeved black shirt and pulling on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

Payton sighed and went over to her dresser, picking up her skin powder and dabbing some of it on her cheek and around the corner of her left eye. She put the make up away and put on her black and white sneakers, grabbing her skateboard and backpack as she left her small room.

Payton was a short and very skiny girl with medium length dark brown hair in the back and short hair curled in in the the front. Her skin was a pale pastey white and her lips were full and pink. Payton's eyes were the first thing that caught everyone's attention when they first met her. They were a beautiful unique blue and sparkled 24/7 like no one had ever seen. She had no blemishes and she always looked so calm, shy, and peaceful unless you got her mad. If you did that, Payton wouldn't hesitate to use her usually controled strength to knock you out, and perhaps a couple teeth as well.

The girl sighed and put on her soft smile when she left her aunt's house, waving to the neighbors as she past them on her skateboard. Payton shortly arrived at her school and flipped her skateboard up, catching it with ease and putting it in her backpack. She paused, feeling eyes on her and turned around, rolling her eyes when she saw Jason William, the bully of the school, coming over to her, smirking smugly. Jason was handsom but he was too big of a jerk and an idiot for Payton's liking, and she had no idea why all the other girls melted into hands just by looking at him.

Jason came up to her, still smirking, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she stared at it in disgust, holding her note book close to her chest.

"So, Paige,-" "It's Payton." "Yeah yeah what ever. So, when should I pick you up for our date I asked you on the other day?" Jason asked, his deep voice giving Payton a headache.

Payton put a hand on her chin and put on a mock thinking look, "Hm, how about, NEVER." she frowned, grabbing Jason's sleeve with her thumb and index finger as if it were a filthy rag and removed Jason's arm from her shoulder.

Jason sneared, "What the hell do you mean 'never'? I'm Jason, the Jayster, no chick says no ta me!" he growled, snatching her wrist when Payton started to walk away. Payton gasped and whipped around, glaring at him, "Let me go you jack ass!" she snapped, raising her fist to hit him. He quickly gripped that arm too, though way too tight. Payton winced.

Unknown to both of them, the Cullens had been watching from the very beginning at their car, though none of them looked as mad as Edward. Rosalie was the only one that looked like she didn't care, instead she just leaned against the red convertable and watched the scene with an expresionless face.

Jason backed Payton up against one of the cars, using his full strength to press her into it. Payton gasped in pain, making Edward's ears twitch slightly. He growled.

Emmet looked towards him, frowning, "Edward don't." he hissed, though he knew Edward wasn't listening.

Edward concentrated on Jason, reading his thoughts,_ 'Who the fuck does this little bitch think she is? No one says no to me!' _Jason thought.

"You listen to me bitch, your going out with me, tonight, got it?" he hissed, getting right in the girl's face.

Before Payton could say anything though, an arm came between her and Jason. She looked up and saw Edward Cullen standing near her, his arm between her and the bully, "She said, no. Now back off." he growled, glaring daggers at Jason. Jason gulped and released Payton's wrists, backing away, "Right. Um, sorry Payton!" he scrambled away, tripping a couple of times until he finally made it inside the school.

Edward sneared after him but his look softened when he turned back to Payton, "Are you alright?" he asked. Payton blushed and nodded, cradling her right wrist, "Yeah. Thanks." she said timidly, staring down at her feet. Edward frowned, "Whats wrong with your wrist?" he said, reaching out to take her wrist but she recoiled, "I-it's fine. I hurt it yesterday and Jason held it a little too hard. But don't worry, it's nothing serious." Payton lied.

Edward raised an eye brow and prodded her mind, _'Please believe me, please believe me.' _she chanted.

"Just to be sure, I'd like to take you to the nurse. It'll calm my nerves." Edward mumbled, gently taking her hand. Payton nodded reluctantly and allowed him to lead her inside the school.

Edward sat near the door of the nurse's office, using his enhanced hearing to hear what was being said inside.

"Well Ms. Gray, I won't be able to check out the damage if you don't roll up your sleeve." he heard the nurse sigh.

"I know Mrs. Doame, but it's fine, really. It's not sprained or anything, it's just bruised." Payton mumbled.

"May I ask exactly how you bruised it?" Mrs. Doame asked, taking a seat in front of her. Payton gulped, unnoticed by the nurse but noticed by Edward, "I fell down the stairs at my house and my wrist bumped against the railing." Payton said, a bit hesitantly.

Mrs. Doame raised an eye brow, "And thats all that was injured? You fell down the stairs and only hurt your wrist?" she asked in disbelief.

"It was only a few steps from the bottom. I hit my wrist while I was falling." Payton explained, twidling with her fingers.

The nurse sighed, "Alright, then I'll just give you some ice to keep on your wrist. But you let me know if it's giving you any trouble alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Payton muttered.

Payton came out a few moments later holding a bag of ice to her wrist, "The nurse said I'd be fine." she smiled at Edward. Edward got up and nodded, "We'd better get going, we're already late for class." he said. Payton nodded and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, "Thanks a lot. I guess I'll see you around." she said, walking down the hall. Edward nodded and went off in the oposite direction.

"Ms. Gray!" the teacher snapped, standing in front of Payton. Payton's eyes opened and she sat up, "Y-yes Mr. Toren?"

narrowed his eyes and pointed to the board, "Ms. Gray, perhaps you can answer this problem. Fifteen times 'x' equals two hundred ten. What does 'x' equal?"

Payton bit her lip, "Ummm... fourteen?" she guessed. Mr. Toren nodded and walked around the room, going on about how the problem was solved. Payton sighed and stared out the window, watching the rain fall and trail down the glass like little waterfalls. Her sleeve started to slip down but she quickly pulled it up over her wrist and half of her hand.

Outside of the classroom Edward peaked through the glass window on the door, his eyes narrowing when he saw Payton hastily pulling her sleeve down.

"Don't you get hot in those clothes?" a tall brunette asked Payton. Payton turned to her and looked down at herself. Instead of the shorts that most of the girls at school prefered, Payton was wearing a pair of sweatpants that the school gave to the students for gym classes, and she wore a long sleeved white shirt under the short shirt they also gave out. She shook her head, "Not really." Payton said, shrugging.

She didn't wait for the brunette to ask any other questions and walked by her, ignoring the other girls staring at her and smirking, whispering to their friends, "I bet she cuts herself, and thats why she never wears short sleeves." she heard one girl snicker.

Payton made her way out to the gym and walked the track like all the other students had to when they were waiting for everyone else to come out of the locker rooms. She blushed when she felt eyes looking at her again and she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Edward looking at her. Payton bit her lip and burried her hands in her pockets, her hair falling in front of her face. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the gym teacher blew the whistle. Everyone lined up against the wall and the teacher told them that they were playing badmitten and began picking the teams.

"First two teams are Costa and Viera vs Williams and Johnson. Next is Cullen and Gray vs Miller and Davis..." the coach kept announcing teams but Payton stopped listening after he called out her and Edward's names. Her heart pounded behind her chest and she heard some of the students start whispering, but she mostly heard some of Edward's 'fangirls' hissing how unfair it was that the girl with no life and no friends got to be on the same team as the god-like Edward Cullen.

As everyone went to their teams the girls that walked by Payton started nudging her ribs hard, making her wince and bite her lip.

"Are you sure you want to play badmitten with that wrist?" she heard the familiar voice of Edward ask from behind her.

Payton gasped and whipped around and looked up at Edward, giving him a slight glare, "I'm beginning to think you enjoy sneaking up on me." she said.

Edward flashed a crooked smile, quickly replacing it with a serious frown, "Why didn't you tell the gym teacher about your wrist?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Payton raised an eye brow, "Because one, I hurt my right wrist and I'm a leftly and two, it's just a bruise and doens't even hurt any more." she said, crossing her own arms.

Edward didn't look happy but nodded and tossed her a racket, facing their apponents.

Payton caught it and also faced the opposite team, serving the birdie. She was amazed how fast Edward was able to move and his breathing never seemed to become uneven. Payton dived and swung, hitting the birdie but not hard enough for it to go over the net. Edward quickly hit the birdie up again, hitting it over the net.

He heard heavy breathing from behind him and turned and saw Payton hunched over, hands on her knees and her back faced to him, "Are you alright?" he asked, going up to her. Payton's answer was falling to her knees and throwing up on the floor and her shirt.

Edward cussed and dropped his racket, running to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Payton coughed and spat out the last of the bile before everything went black. Edward wrinkled his nose at the horrible smell of vomit and stopped breathing.

"Out of the way!" the gym coach snapped, pushing through the croud of kids to get to Payton and Edward. Edward picked her up bridal style, "I'll take her to the nurse." he said and was already out the door, not waiting for the teacher to aprove or not.

Payton groaned and cracked her eyes open, blinking once she saw that she was staring at the ceiling of her bed room. She head the sound of dripping water and then felt something cold and damp placed on her forehead, "I see you're finally awake."

She glanced to her side and smiled softly, "If I didn't know better I'd say you're stalking me Edward." she smirked.

Edward chuckled, "Well, you're aunt's at work and the nurse said you weren't well enough to be left alone, so I offered to stay with you at your house until she gets back." he explained softly.

"What happened?" Payton asked, attempting to sit up but was gently pushed back down by Edward, "The doctor said you shouldn't be getting up. And as for your question, we were in gym class and I guess you got too hot from all the clothing you were wearing. When I got you to the nurse you had a high fever, but I think it's gone down now, but the nurse said that you should stay home for a few days." he explained.

Payton's eyes widened, "Stay home? But we have that big test in biology! How am I going to know what to study?" she demanded, slightly panicked.

"Relax." Edward chuckled, "If you want I can come over for a few hours every day until you can come back to school and help you with what we learned in class." he offered.

Payton blinked and shook her head, "No. You don't have to do that, I'm fine, I can make it to school." she said stubbornly.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Payton when you tried to get up earlier you barely made it off the bed and nearly fell on the floor." he sighed.

Payton looked up at him in confusion, "Earlier? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were half asleep at the time." Edward chuckled, glancing at the door when he heard the front door open and close, "Sounds like your aunt's home." he said, standing. A few moments later a worried looking forty year old woman came in. She was thin and had long black hair tied up in a bun, green eyes, thin weathered lips, and tan skin. She had a lot of make up on, all of it noticable but she still looked beatiful, "Payton, sweetie, are you alright? The school called me at the office earlier, I tried to get here as fast as I could." the woman came up to the teenagers and sat on the edge of Payton's bed, smiling gratefuly at Edward, "Thank you so much young man for watching after her." she said, placing a hand on Payton's head.

Edward smiled, "It was no problem at all ma'am." he said.

"Please, call me Emma." the woman chuckled.

Edward nodded, "Well, I'd better get going before my parents get worried. I'll see you later Payton." he said, waving as he left the room. The second that she heard the front door close, Emma tightened her grip on Payton's head.

**A/N: Anyone guess Payton's secret yet? If so, don't say it but good job :D If not, too bad, you'll have to keep reading. XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Studying**

"Okay, what is mitosis?" Edward asked, sitting in a chair next to Payton's bed and holding a text book. Payton bit her lip and stared up at the ceiling, thinking of the answer, "Umm... Mitosis is a process of cell division which results in the production of two daughter cells from a single parent cell. The daughter cells are identical to one another and to the original parent cell?" she said, slightly hesitant.

Edward smiled, "That's right. Now what is the first stage of mitosis?" he leaned back in the chair, waiting patiently for the girl to answer.

"Is it... Metaphase?" Payton asked, sitting up a little and looking at the handsom boy to see him shaking his head, "Try again." he said, smirking.

"Hmm..." Payton tapped her knee, thinking through the few lessons she had learned in biology, "Prophase?"

"Yep. And what is Prophase?" Edward asked.

"It's... The chromatin, diffuse in interphase, condenses into chromosomes. Each chromosome has duplicated and now consists of two sister chromatids. The nuclear envelope breaks down into vesicles at the end of prophase." Payton said, more confident this time.

Nodding, Edward closed the book, "Alright, I think you could use a break." Edward put the book down on the nightstand, an upside down piece of paper falling off it and on the floor. Edward bent forward and swiftly picked it up and gave it a glance.

It was a photo of an adorable little girl around four to five years old, looking shy and her arms were crossed behind her back. She had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes and she was wearing pink from head to toe. Her wavy hair was tied up in a pony tale by a pink bow ribbon, and she had a pink headband with a dark pink heart on the side of it. Her little pink dress reached just below her knees, and she was wearing light pink velcro shoes with pink flowers on the ends of the velcro straps. The picture had been photo shopped and the little girl was standing on puffy pink clouds, the color almost matching the blush on her cheeks.

Edward snorted, "Is this you?" he snickered.

Payton gasped and snatched the picture away, "Oh my god." she groaned, blushing furiously.

"Is it?" Edward asked again.

Palming her face, Payton nodded, "Yeah. I was the flower girl at my cousins's wedding, all the girls had to wear pink and the boys had to wear tuxes and blue ties. My aunt went way over-board with the pink, on me at least. I think she only wore a white dress with pink swirls on it and a pair of pink high heals." Payton sighed, putting the picture back on the nightstand, "That was the worst summer ever." she grumbled.

Edward raised an eye brow, "Why?"

"I've never been much of a pink person. Or a dress up person. Actually I'm just gonna save you from hearing a whole list and say you'll never see me in a dress or anything too girly like that." Payton explained, adjusting her pajama shirt and shifting into a more comfortable position, "Man, I'm going crazy laying here all day!"

Edward laughed, "I know what you mean." he said, shrugging off his jacket.

Payton could feel herself blush at the sight of his short sleeved blue shirt show off his muscular chest, abbs, and arms. Payton shifted and winced.

Edward frowned, "You okay?" he asked.

Payton smiled reasurringly and nodded, "Yeah, just a little stiff from being in bed all day." she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and out of her face.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Payton called.

Emma came in and smiled softly, "Edward, I think it's time you went home. Payton needs her rest." she said.

Nodding, Edward stood and waved, "Bye Payton, see you tomorrow. Bye Emma." he smiled.

Emma waved back, "Bye Edward." "See you tomorrow." Payton added, smiling softly.

Once the sound of the door closing reached their ears Payton and Emma's smiles dropped and a gulp echoed throughout Payton's room.

The moon shined in through Payton's bedroom window, it being the only thing illuminating the small room. Payton whimpered and stirred in her sleep, twisting and turning with sweat beading her skin.

Edward stood in the corner of her room, resisting the urge to go over to Payton and wake her from the obvious nightmare she was having and instead studied the room.

The walls were painted a sapphire blue color with a black border decorated with beautiful white snow flakes. As the moon light shined on them, Edward noticed that the snowflakes had light blue sparkles on them too. Payton's bed was a simple white with two mattresses and blue sheets and a simple thin black blanket. The nightstand and the dresser looked like they had been home made, some of the nails sticking out just a bit on both. Her closet was very small so most of her clothes were folded up and squeezed in at the bottom.

Edward's eyes came back to Payton who had finally stilled and her face was facing his though her eyes were still closed. He was surprised to see that there were dark circles under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept in a long while. Edward frowned. He knew for a fact that those circles weren't there earlier.

He heard her breathing pattern change and slipped out of the window just as Payton sat up with a gasp.

Payton tiredly came down the stairs and went to the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine. She got her aunt's coffee and took out a pan, putting it on the oven and taking out a carton of eggs and a bag of bacon. Payton managed to finish the bacon and a few omelets before her aunt woke up and took the list of chores she new would be waiting for her on the fridge.

The door bell rang and Payton raised an eyebrow, rushing down the stairs and stopping before answering the door to wait for the dizzy spell to go away. Once the room stopped spinning Payton opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Edward and she quickly looked away, hiding her face, "Edward! What are you doing here, school doesn't end for another three hours." Payton said, moving her hair in front of her face.

Edward chuckled and tilted his head, "It's half day today at school. And what are you doing?" he asked, trying to peek at her face but it was hidden by her hair and hand.

"I'm a mess! I didn't know today was half a day!" she groaned, "Come in, you can wait in my room, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute." Payton said as she ran up the stairs, still hiding her face.

The bathroom door slammed shut before Edward could make any objections to her getting dressed up for him. He sighed and came in, closing and locking the door.

"Edwin." Emma gasped, slowly coming downstairs in a pink frilly blouse with fancy silver decorations, a short grey skirt, black chunky heeled shoes, and she had a jacket that matched her skirt draped over her arm.

"It's Edward." Edward corrected her politely.

"Right, sorry, I'm not too good with names. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in school?" Emma asked, grabbing her black leather purse from off the small table near the door.

Edward smiled, "It's half a day today." he said. Emma nodded and fished her car keys out of her purse, "Well, alright then. I just saw Payton run to the bathroom but I'm sure she'll be out in a minute. Poor thing barely slept last night." she sighed and walked past Edward to the door, "Go on ahead and make yourself at home." Emma smiled softly. Her cell phone rang and she answered it with a kind, "Hello?"

Edward could hear a man's voice on the other end of the line but he ignored it. Emma waved to him as she left the house, smiling softly.

Edward made his way to Payton's room, quickly pinching his nose the second he came near the door. He drew in a couple of deep breathes and came in the girl's room, almost immediately catching sight of the devine smelling droplettes of blood he had scented from down the hallway on the pillow on the bed.

He slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs to the living room. The bathroom door opened and Payton went to her room, surprised that she didn't find Edward there, "Edward?" she called.

"I'm downstairs." Edward called back.

Payton's brow furrowed and she went to the living room, "Why are you down here?" she asked.

Edward cleared his throat, "I just got done talking to your aunt and she said that she isn't very comfortable with us being alone in your room while she's gone, so she wants us to study down here." he said, noticing that the dark circles under Payton's eyes were gone.

Payton shrugged, "Oh, okay," she said, sitting down on the couch, "Do you want anything? Water, a snack?"

"No, I'm good." Edward assured, sitting next to her. Payton nodded and tugged her sleeves down while Edward took out his biology books.

Okay, does anyone else think they know Payton's secret? Just answer yes, no, or maybe, don't guess cause I'll say no to all of them. Sorry, short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer

Reviews would be loved!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

"I know, I'm sorry. I had no idea it was a half day at school!" Edward heard Payton cry. He was perched on the roof by her bedroom window, listening closely.

"Well next time you'd better double check! Are fucking trying to get me thrown in jail you little bitch?" he heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice yell. Edward ground his teeth together to stop himself from growling.

"I promise, there won't be a next ti-" Payton's promise was cut off by a harsh slap aross the face, making her yelp and fall off her bed. She hit the floor with a loud 'thud!'

Edward dug his fingers in the wood beneath him, resisting the urge to jump in there and rip who ever was hitting Payton to shreds. He made ten small but deep holes in the roof and accidentally tore a chunk of it out. Edward cussed and tossed it aside.

Footsteps could be heard storming out of the room and the bedroom door was slammed shut, leaving Payton (as far as she knew) alone in her room.

She shakily stood and cradled her cheek, already trying to think of an excuse to explain it in school the next day. Payton turned off her lamp, sending the room into a semi-darkness and laid in her bed, curling up into a small ball.

Edward stealthily looked at her through the window and gave her a look of sympathy even though he knew she couldn't see it.

Payton curled up on her side and pulled her covers around herself.

_"All night all day_

_Angels watching over me, my Lord_

_All night all day_

_Angels watching over me_

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_Angels watching over me, my Lord_

_Pray the Lord my soul to keep_

_Angels watching over me_

_If I die before I wake _

_Angels watching over me, my Lord_

_Pray the Lord my soul to take_

_Angels watching over me_

_If I live another day _

_Angels watching over me, my Lord_

_Pray the Lord to guide my way_

_Angels watching over me."_

For some reason Edward wasn't surprised by how soft and beautiful Payton's singing voice was. It seemed like you could tell she was an amazing singer just by looking at her.

Payton started to drift off after about the third time she sang the song and Edward took it to memory before he ran back to the woods.

"GET UP NOW OR YOU'LL BE LATE TO WORK!" Emma yelled from downstairs. Payton groaned and got up, quickly changing into her work clothes, being a black long sleeved buttoned shirt, a black skort that reached about mid-thigh, and a small white apron. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail as she made her way to the front door and grabbed her skateboard as she past it.

Payton opened the door and gasped. Edward was leaning against the doorframe, one hand in his pocket and the other dangling a set of car keys from his finger, "Need a ride?" he smirked.

Putting a hand over her pounding heart, Payton breathed, "Okay, we need to make some rules here," Edward chuckled and nodded, "Let's hear them," he said.

"Rule number one," Payton said, holding up a finger, "Call first when you decide to come over for a visit." Edward nodded.

"Rule number two. Stop sneaking up on me!" Payton said with a glare, holding up her second finger. Edward chuckled, "Anything else?" he asked.

Payton pondered that for a moment, "Nope. At least not now. I'll let you know when I think of some more." she shrugged.

Edward gave her a crooked smile and nodded to his silver Volvo, "Need a ride?" he asked again.

Payton blinked, "Um... sure." she shrugged and put her skateboard by the door.

Taking her hand, Edward brought her over to the passenger seat and opened the door for her. Payton smiled and got in, putting on her seatbelt.

"Hello, my name is Payton and I'll be your waitress today. Would you like to start off with a drink or are you ready to order?" Payton said, wearing a fake smile.

A tall man in a buisness suit scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I'll have the chicken parmesan and a sprite." he said, handing Payton his menu. Payton quickly wrote down his order on her notepad and took the menu, going back to the kitchen. As she walked past him, a little boy snickered and threw his already buttered bread at the side of Payton's face when his parents weren't looking. The buttered part stuck to her cheek and Payton pressed her lips together in a tight line to keep herself from yelling at the little brat.

The boy smirked and stuck his tongue out at her. Payton clenched her teeth and snatched the bread off of her cheek, quickly striding into the kitchen and throwing the bread in the trash.

"Yo Payton, ya got a visitor." a tall and muscular bruenett informed Payton, pointing a thumb over his shoulder and to the back door. Payton frowned in confusion and looked behind him. Edward was leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pocket and he smiled softly at Payton, "Hey."

"H-hey. What are you doing here? I don't get off for another twenty minutes." Payton went over to him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Edward glanced at Payton's cheek and raised an eyebrow, "You've got a little something... here, let me get it." he took one of the papaer napkins on one of the many counters and gently wiped the butter and crumbs away from her cheek. Payton blushed and ducked her head, not noticing the small amount of skin powder that came off too.

Edward frowned and took her arm, "Come on." he muttered, tugging her out the door.

"W-wait! I still have twnety minutes." Payton protested.

Another waitress came up behind Payton and put a hand on her shoulder, "That's okay Payton. I'm sure the boss won't mind." she grinned and leaned down and whispered in Payton's ear, "Trust me sweety, you don't want to leave this one alone. Some other girl WILL snatch him away from you."

Payton blushed, "Oh, no, he's not my-" "Come on." Edward interupted, pulling her to his car.

Once they were in the car Edward turned to Payton and crossed his arms. Payton frowned, "Umm... Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Why are you wearing skin powder?" Edward demanded. Payton pretended to look confused, "To cover blemishes. That's what it's for Edward." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "You don't have any blemishes Payton." he said in the same tone the girl had used.

Payton shook her head and grabbed the handle of the door, "You know what, I'll walk myself home." but Edward locked all of the doors before Payton had a chance to open her's.

While Payton tried to open her door the car reved to life and they were on the road, "I know you're hiding something Payton, and I want to know what it is." Edward said sternly, driving in no particular direction.

Glaring at him, Payton snapped, "What goes on in my life is none of your buisness. Now let me out!"

"How about you tell me what's going on, and I'll let you out." Edward barganed.

"Or, how about you let me out now before I punch your face in and call the cops!" Payton hissed, clenching her fists.

Edward rolled his eyes and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "I have a full tank Payton. I can drive around like this all day if I have to." he sighed.

"It's none of your buisness!" Payton growled and reached into her pocket, surprised to find that her cell phone wasn't there.

Edward reached into his own pocket, "Looking for this?" he smirked, holding up Payton's blue 'iphone'.

Payton gasped softly, "H-how did..? I never took my phone out of my pocket today, how did you get it!" Edward's smirk widened, "Tell me what's going on and I'll tell you how I got your phone." Payton growled and sat back in the seat, crossing her arms and clamping her mouth shut.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

**Ok, does anyone think they knew who was hitting Payton? Look at the facts ;) the song does not belong to me... but I also don't know who it does belong to, but I wanted to make sure you knew that it's not mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

Payton was slumped against the window of Edward's silver Volvo, glaring at the boy's reflection. They had been driving around for hours and every so often Edward would ask what Payton was hiding and she would say the same thing. Nothing.

There were times when Edward looked frustrated or annoyed but he mostly just stared blankly at the road and it made Payton even madder and more scared. She had to get home, and fast, and that obviously wouldn't happen unless she somehow got Edward to believe a lie that would make him let her out of the car. Payton had tried more than once to convince him that she was just tired from work and school so she wore skin powder to cover the dark circles under her eyes. Edward didn't buy that for one second.

"The only way you're getting out of this car is by telling me. It's as simple as that." Edward said softly and calmly. This time, Payton did respond, "Well guess what, we have to eat Edward. And what about the bathroom? And what about when you get tired and can't drive? I will get out of this car one way or another. You. Can't. Keep. Me. Here." she hissed.

Edward sighed. The girl was right. Although he didn't need any of the things she had listed, Payton still needed them. But that didn't mean he was going to give up so easily, "Okay, I'll drive you back to your house. But can you tell me just one thing?" he asked.

"That depends on what that something is." Payton said.

"I know that someone is hurting you. Who is it?" Edward glanced at Payton out of the corner of his eye, waiting patiently.

Payton's eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, trying to think of an answer, "I... I'm sorry. I can't tell you that." she finally whispered, her face more ashen. Edward prodded at the girl's mind,_ 'I'm sorry Edward. I wish I could tell you but... I'm already in enough trouble as it is.' _

Edward tightened his grip on the steering wheel and ground his teeth together, containing a growl. He turned around and started for Payton's aunt's house.

Payton closed her eyes and laid her head on the window.

Seconds later she felt a cold hand gently shaking her arm, "Payton, wake up. We're back at your house."

Confused, Payton lifted her head and looked outside the window. Sure enough there was her aunt's creamy yellow three story house, the trees on either side of the yard casting a large shadow over it and giving the place an almost eerie look.

"How did we get here so fast?" Payton asked, dumb founded. No less than a minute ago they had been about twenty five minutes away from here.

Edward chuckled, "You fell asleep." he said.

Payton shrugged and unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door, "Well, thanks for holding me hostage for the past few hours, I guess I'll see you at school." she grunted.

Edward smirked, "Wait a minute," he reached into his pocket and tossed Payton her phone, "Here."

"Thanks." Payton smiled softly and closed the car door, rushing to the front door of her aunt's house. Before she went inside, Payton glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even heard the car move across the rocky pavement of the drive way, and yet the silver Volvo was gone.

A rough hand gripped Payton's arm and yanked her inside, slamming the door shut.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

Dark. It was so dark. And cold. She was sure that she would be able to see her own breath, had she been able to see anything at all. She could hear the cold wind blowing in threw the airvent directly above her. She would have moved, had it not been so cramped.

Silent tears trailed down her cheeks. She wanted to wipe them away, but that would require moving her hands from under her arms and into the cold, and she was positive that the tips of her fingers were already blue, as were her toes and possibly her lips.

She heard faint but heavy footsteps coming towards her, and then she heard the rattle of keys. The lock clicked and she was suddenly blinded by a bright light, a dark shadow standing before her. The shadow reached its hand out and snatched her up by her hair, yanking and pulling. She yelped and whimpered but knew better than to fight back. She was thrown to the floor and instead of trying to get away she curled up on her side and staid there as the blows rained down on her. By the time the shadow finished, she was covered in cuts and bruises.

The shadow stared down at her in disgust, "Clean yourself up." It spat and turned and walked away.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

"Payton! Hello! Earth to Payton, do you read me?" Mike Newton said, waving his hand in front of Payton's face and snapping his fingers. Payton blinked, "Huh? Oh, Sorry Mike, I guess I just zoned out for a minute there. What were you saying?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

Mike raised an eyebrow, "I was asking if you were planning on eating. 'Cause the bells gonna ring any minute and you haven't even touched your food, you've just been studying." he pointed out. Payton shrugged, "I had a big breakfast, so I'm not very hungry." she explained, turning yet another page of her history book.

Just as Mike had said, the bell rang seconds later. As the other students got up and threw out what was left of their eaten lunches Payton packed up her text books. But once she tried to stand she felt something cold and hard push her back down in the seat. Payton glanced at her shoulder and saw a large pale white hand holding her still. Edward sat next to Payton and pushed one of the books out of the way and pushed her tray of food in front of her.

Payton shook her head, "No, I don't have time, I need to get to class," she started, standing. Again, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She sighed and sat down, "You're not going to let me leave until I eat, are you?" she asked in slight annoyance. Edward shot her a crooked smile that made her heart skip a beat, "It's like you read my mind." he chuckled.

Payton sighed again and picked up her sandwitch, taking a big bite of it. She quickly finished and managed to not look like a total pig in a matter of minutes, "There, happy?" she asked, standing and reaching down to take her tray. She was surprised that Edward had already picked it up and was putting it with the other dirty trays all the way across the cafeteria.

Payton shook her head in amazment and went to pack up the rest of her books and was once again surprised to see that they were already stacked up in a neat pile and were being put away into her backpack by Edward. Payton stared for a moment, her eyes flicking from him to the stack of trays he had just been standing next to only a few seconds ago, "How do you do that?" she breathed.

Edward raised an eye brow, "Do what?"

"Get from one place to another so fast without making any noise!" Payton crossed her arms and looked at Edward expectantly.

Edward shrugged, "I'm just fast like that." he said, carelessly tossing an apple up and down in his hand.

Knowing that it would be useless to argue, Payton reached out to take her backpack. Edward pulled it out of her reach and slung it over his shoulder, "I'll carry it for you." he said, "Now, we should probably get to class." Edward gestured to the door with his hand. Payton nodded and sent him a little smirk, "You wanna carry _me_ to class too?" she joked.

Edward smiled that crooked smile, "Sure." In one swift movement, Edward swept Payton up in his arms and started for the doors. Payton gasped and quickly gripped his shoulders out of pure instinct, afraid she may fall out of his grasp.

Edward chuckled.

"I was joking!" Payton chuckled, rolling her eyes at him. "I know." Edward grinned.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

(Edward's POV)

Payton smirked at me, "You wanna carry _me_ to class too?" she chuckled. I knew she was joking but still it wasn't a bad idea. And we'll get to class faster, "Sure." I said, smiling crookedly. I quickly scooped Payton up and carried her to the door, drawing my lips in a tight line to stop myself from laughing when her eyes widened and she held my shoulders for dear life even though I never even stumbled. I let a small chuckle escape my lips.

"I was joking!" Payton chuckled, _'But that doesn't mean I don't like it.' _she thought, her cheeks flushed. I grinned and resisted the urge to kiss her, "I know."

And with that I carried her down the hall and through the buildings. There were other students that saw us, some of them being boys who were both angry and disappointed to see that Payton was taken, and the numeral girls that we (I) walked by pretended that they didn't see us, but their thoughts betrayed them. None of the girls were upset, just mad. Not at me but at Payton for steeling 'their man'. Each of the girls we passed by were in our gym class and they were all planning to 'confront' Payton later in gym today.

Not on my watch. I'll have to ask Alice to switch her Algebra class with gym so she can protect Payton. Speak of the Devil...

Alice danced over to us, grinning, "Hey guys. I can't wait for gym. I hope we're on the same team Payton!" she said, practically bouncing with excitement. Payton raised an eye brow, "Wait... you're not in out gym class." she pointed out.

"I am now. I just switched my Algebra and gym classes. I just HAD to get away from Yorkie. It's hard to concentrate when you have some guy staring at you with his tongue hanging out." Alice ended with a roll of her eyes and a soft smile. Payton chuckled, "I know how you feel. Mike Newton thinks that I don't notice the way he always stares at me and crumples up letters asking me out on dates."

I frowned. Who did Newton think he was? How dare he try to take my mate!

...

Wait... my mate?

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

**So yeah, I'm probably just going to be switching the point of views from Edward to Payton. Please review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**(Edward's POV)**_

Wait... My mate? What am I thinking? Payton isn't my mate!... Is she? I was brought out of my thoughts by Payton waving her hand in front of my face, "Huh?" I glanced down at her.

Payton and Alice shared a look and both rolled their eyes at the same time, "I was saying that Alice and I need to get changed. So, if you would be so kind as to put me down..." Payton started.

I chuckled and gently set her down on her feet, "See you girls in the gym." I said as I made my way to the boys' locker room. I paused at the door for a moment to watch Payton and Alice as they closed the door to the girls' locker room behind them.

_**(Payton's POV)**_

The second I walked into the girls' locker room I was suddenly surrounded by almost every girl in the room. Each of them looking extremly mad.

"And just what did you think you were doing with Edward, huh Gray?" snapped Jessica Stanley, hands on her hips.

I raised an eye brow, "I don't see how thats any of your business." I said calmly.

The group of girls closed in on me, "Well guess what Gray? It is our business. So you'd better keep your emo cutting hands off of Edward. We've known him longer than you, and we don't want you emoing him up." sneered Kate Viera.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Okay, first of all, its not your business so back off. Second of all, I'm not emo nor am I 'emoing' Edward up." I said.

Just as another girl stepped up, Alice came to my rescue and slung her arm around my shoulders, "Hey girls. Is there a problem?" she asked, grinning but with a glint in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. But whatever it was, I'm pretty sure its what made the girls slowly back up, "Uh... nope, everythings fine." I heard one of the girls in the back of the crowd say nervously and then the girls that were already dressed went out to the gym while the others got changed or finished changing.

Alice and I grinned at eachother, "Thanks Alice." I said. Alice shrugged, "Hey, thats what friends are for."

I smiled softly and we both quickly got changed.

I was surprised by how fast Alice changed into her gym clothes. I was still taking my clothes off by the time she finished.

As I finished undressing, Alice suggested that I should wear shorts and short sleeves this time, so that the previous week's incident didn't repeat itself. Apparently Edward had informed her of what happened.

Noticing how worried she was I decided to take her advice (which caused her to grin and jump up and down and clap her hands in glee) and instead wore a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt. I slipped in the bathroom before anyone could see me and took out a small case of skin powder. I gently dabbed some on my arms and legs and joined Alice.

_****_

I grunted, hefting another heavy box full of my belongings in my arms and carrying it up to the attic. Aunt Emma finally found a man that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Only problem is that he has a daughter, about a year older than me, and she doesn't want to share a room. But the only other room in the house is the attic, and and she didn't want that either, so I have to pack my stuff and move up there while she takes my old room.

And if that weren't bad enough, I have to not only move my own stuff out by myself but I also have to move her stuff into my old room. I think her name was Alexis. Her father's name is Jim or something.

I put the box down in the corner of the attic and sighed. I had moved everything except for my bed and dresser up here. At first I thought that Alexis would just use them but apparently her father and my aunt allowed her to bring her dresser and queen sized bed from home.

I made my way back to my... Alexis' room and mulled over how the hell I was going to move these things.

"Uhg, hurry up! I want to paint my room already, and if you don't move those things out of here soon, I'm just going to paint in here any way. I hope you like hot pink." Alexis smirked as she walked up behind me. She was a little taller than me, her long pin straight blonde hair draped over her tan shoulders. Alexis' green eyes stared down at me with a smug glint in them that made me want to punch her square in the mouth.

She was definately a spoiled princess that I bet all the guys had hit on back at her old school in Calafornia. Alexis was constantly wearing tons of make up, high heals, and sparkly pink clothes (Mainly short shorts and spagheti strap shirts. What an idiot! Doesn't she know that Forks is always rainy and cold?) I will admit, she is very pretty, but she's still a snob that thinks she's better than every one.

I sighed and nodded, "Don't worry, I'm gonna call a friend and see if he can help me out. Seeing as you won't." I mumbled the last part under my breath as I took out my phone.

Alexis huffed and stomped down the stairs, "DADDY! Where's my iced tea?" she demanded in that loud and annoying prissy voice that gave me a headache.

"Don't worry Alexis, Payton will get it for you!" Aunt Emma told her. From the KITCHEN.

Alexis shot me a smug smirk and pointed down stairs, "You heard her. Now get moving! I want iced tea with a lemon wedge, three ice cubes, and just a bit of suger." She comanded.

I glared at her but relectantly went to the kitchen, quickly getting out a cup and preparing Alexis' drink. As I was going upstairs someone rang the door bell. Alexis walked by me and snatched her drink out of my hand and walked by the door, "Are you deaf? Get the door!" she snapped.

I groaned and peaked through the peep hole on the door. I grinned.

I unlocked the door and swung it open, "Jake!"

My best friend Jacob Black grinned right back at me, "Hey Payton. I saw the moving truck and wanted to make sure you weren't leaving without saying good-bye."

I heard Alexis breathe, "Ooh, he's cute." to herself and she came up behind me and pushed me out of the way, "Sorry to disappoint but sadly, she still lives here. But don't worry, _I'm _here now." she said in a seductive voice, batting her eyes at Jake. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "And just who are you?"

Alexis flipped her hair and held out her hand to him as if she wanted him to kiss it, "I'm Alexis Riggs. And, you are?"

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorframe, "I'm Payton's friend, Jacob Black." he said casually, looking at her with a bored expresion.

Alexis blinked, probably surprised that Jake wasn't drooling over her and begging her to date him. I snickered behind my hand, "Come on in Jake. I was just about to call you for help anyway." I chuckled, motioning for him to follow me upstairs. Jake grinned again and walked around Alexis, following me to my... Ugh, Alexis' room.

"So, what's going on?" Jake asked.

I sighed and gave him a quick run down of what happened. Jake growled, "Great, that's just what you need! A bitch to come in here and start treating you like crap in your own home. Does your aunt know about how she treats you?"

I shook my head, "No. But I can deal with Alexis, so long as my aunts happy." I shrugged, avoiding his gaze because I knew I couldn't lie to his face.

Jake sighed and clapped my shoulder, "Okay. But promise me that if blondey gives you any trouble you'll straighten her out."

I chuckled and nodded, "I think you already know the answer to that." I smirked.

Jake smirked too, "Right. I forgot who I was talking to." We both laughed at that.

"Come on, I need help moving my bed and dresser upstairs." I chuckled.

Jake nodded, "Good thing you got a twin bed." he said with a big grin.

It took us a while, but we managed to get the bed upstairs without causing it or ourselves any harm. The dresser was a different story though. It was way to long and wide for us to fit it through the attic door so we had to take it apart and rebuild it upstairs. That time, I did hurt myself.

I had been about to hammer a nail into the wood when Alexis' annoying and whiney voice rang throughout the whole house, "DADDY! YOU GOT ME THE WRONG COLOR PINK FOR MY ROOM!" She boomed. Surprised by the sudden noise, I accidentally missed the nail and hit my hand instead. OW!

I let out a little scream and dropped the hammer. Jake was by me in an instint, "Payton! What happened, what's wrong?" he gasped.

"M-my hand." I whimpered. Normally I would wave him off and say I was fine but the pain was just too unbearable.

Jake drew in a sharp breath and gently took my wrist, inspecting my injured hand, "We need to get you to the hospital." he said hurriedly, helping me stand. He gave me no time to protest and quickly led me down the stairs, out the house.

A cold stone like hand was suddenly wrapped around my good hand, stopping me in my tracks, "What happened?" Edward asked. Well, more like demanded, "I-I accidentally hit my hand with a hammer." I stammered.

I could tell Edward wanted to ask more questions but he just shook his head, "Come on, my fathers a doctor, he can help." he said and started to pull me towards his silver Volvo. Wait, I hadn't seen or heard him pull up...

"We don't have time, we need to get her to a hospital." Jake protested and held my other arm and started to tug me to his rusty old truck.

"My house is closer." Edward tugged toward him again.

"I don't care, she might need x-rays or something!" Jake snapped and pulled me towards him. I groaned, "I don't care where the hell I go! I just want my hand fixed!"

Edward gently pulled me away from Jake, "Lets go, my place is closer and Carlisle has pretty much everything he'll need to fix your hand." he said softly and soothingly. I nodded and let him help me into his car.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

_**(Edward's POV) **_

Alice told me that earlier in gym she had a vision of a man and some snobby girl moving in with Payton, and I wanted to make sure that they weren't making her life hell, though I'm pretty sure I already knew the answer to that.

After school I went straight to Payton's house, allowing Alice to take my Volvo. I hid up in one of the trees behind the house and listened closely. There was a girl, probably about a year older than Payton, bossing my angel around and ordering her to do simple things that she coud have done by herself such as getting her a beverage and answering the door.

I sneered at the stench of wet dog. Oh great, my love was friends with that mut, Jacob Black.

Black helped Payton move her bed and dresser up to her new room, but of course the fool let her hurt herself. Well, I suppose it was mostly that other girls fault. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that my beloved was in pain and the only one that was there to help her was that mut.

I was out of the tree the moment I saw Black and Payton leaving the house and quickly ran to my house, got my Volvo, and drove back to her house in a matter of seconds. I gently grabbed Payton's noninjured hand, "What happened?" I demanded, deciding to play dumb. She told me what had ocurred and Black and I ended up getting into an arguement about where Payton should go to get her hand fixed.

Thankfully Payton said that she didn't care so long as her hand was taken care of so I took the chance to get her away from the mut and gently led her to my car. I heard Black let out a low growl under his breath and smirked when my angel wasn't looking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I watched closely while Carlisle gently took care of my beloved's injured hand. I held her good hand, not even flinching when she gripped my hand because of the pain. I gently stroked the back of her hand with my thumb in a succesful attempt to sooth her.

Carlisle carefully put a cast on Payton's hand, "Ok, you're all set. Just don't use this hand for at least six months, alright?" he instucted.

_'Six months? No way! How am I supposed to do my chores with just one hand? I am so DEAD! Maybe if I'm lucky Alexis will give me a break because of my hand... Ah who am I kidding? I hate my life!'_ Payton thought frantically, her eyes wide.

Serpressing a growl, I patted her good hand, "If you need any help with anything just ask me. I'll be more than happy to help," I told her, though I knew that she wouldn't take the offer.

Payton smiled softly, "Thanks Edward. But I think I'll be able too handle things myself," she said. How well do I know her?

I chuckled, "I know you can. But still, can you call me if you ever need any help? Not only will it let me know that you're okay, but it will give me an exuse to see you without Emmet teasing me and saying I'm obsessed with you." I smirked.

That got me a cute giggle out of her, "That reminds me, why were you at my house?" she asked.

I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets, "I saw the moving truck and decided to see what was going on." I exused.

Payton's eyes suddenly widened, "Crap! I have to get back and finish moving ev... I mean, help moving everything!" she gasped, hoping down from the table she had been sitting on. I quickly stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Hold on! How do you expect to move furniture with that hand?" I challenged.

"I'll manage." Payton rolled her eyes at me and smiled at Carlisle, "Thank you so much for your help Carlisle. I hope you weren't too busy when I came here," typical Payton. Alway's apologising for nothing.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry Payton, I wasn't busy at all," he assured her.

Payton grinned and waved goodbye as she started for the front door but I quickly ran in front of her, (Not at my full speed of course but fast enough to get to the door before her) and crossed my arms, looking down at her sternly.

Sighing, Payton massaged her temples, "Edward, I appreciate you bringing me to your home and having your father take care of my hand, honestly I do and I SO owe you, but I really need to get back home." she said. I don't think she ment for me to hear but there was a hint of fear in her voice.

Now it was my turn to sigh, "Alright. But I'm helping you move that furniture."

I interupted her before she could deny, "Hey you just said you owed me. What better way to pay me back than to stop my brother from constantly teasing and annoying me?" I pointed out. Payton chuckled and nodded, "Okay, fine."

I grinned and put my arm around her shoulders, leading her out the door and to my Volvo.

The drive wasn't long even though I had to drive slower with Payton. We made it to her house in only five minutes, and I heard Payton gulp. My nose wrinkled at the combined smell of wet dog and what I guessed was that new girl's perfume. Far too much perfume for my liking.

Black and that girl were outside by the moving truck, the girl watching Black as he helped her father move a large dresser into the house. I couldn't help but snicker at the way the girl, 'You-whoed!' at Black and sent him a flirtatious look, batting her eye lashes. For some rediculous reason she was wearing short shorts and a sleeveless belly shirt out here in the drizzle. The man barked at her to go put on a jacket and grab an umbrella, unlike any sane father who would scream at her for dressing so inaproprietly in front of a boy. The girl ignored him.

Black groaned and rolled his eyes.

Payton did the same only she palmed her face and shook her, "Oh god I'm going to be living with an idiot." she moaned.

I laughed and got out of my seat, quickly going to my beloved's side and opening the door for her. She had still been taking off her seatbelt, so she gawked at my speed for a moment. Shaking her head, Payton got out the car and pulled her hood up, smiling soflty and waving at the mut.

Black saw her and quickened his pace to get the dresser through the front door. Once he did he sprinted over to me and Payton, "Are you okay? How bad is the damage?" he asked, cupping my love's cheek. I sneered at him and resisted the earge to rip that hand off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Carlisle said I shouldn't be using my hand for at least six months." Payton grinned, patting the hand Black had on her cheek. He sighed in relief and seemed to be in a daze for a moment, staring at Payton's beautiful face as he started to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

I glared and cleared my throat. Black snapped out of his daze and glared at me, reluctantly dropping his hand from her face and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Lets go, I know you skipped breakfast and lunch and I'll be damned before I let you skip dinner." he grunted, leading her inside.

I let out a low growl and started to follow them but was stopped by that girl. Oh joy.

"Why hello," she purred, studying me head to toe with great admiration. She held her hand out in a way that told me she wanted me to kiss it, "I'm Alexis Riggs. A pleasure to met you... umm..." she paused.

"Edward Cullen," I said politely. Just because I didn't like her didn't mean that I shouldn't be impolite to her during our very first meeting. I shook her hand, which made her purse her lips. Obviously she really had believed I would kiss her hand.

Alexis flipped her hair, "Well Edward, I can't wait to get to know you better. Maybe if we're lucky we'll be in the same classes at school," she said, a seductive smile tugging at her lips.

I nodded in response, "Exuse me, but I need to check up on my friend." I said and started to go around her. Alexis stepped in front of me and put a hand on my chest to stop me, "Don't worry, I'm sure Payton will take care of anything Jake needs. It's, like, her job," she smirked.

I frowned, "I _was_ talking about Payton," I said a-matter-of-factly.

Alexis' jaw dropped in surprise, _'No. Way. Why are all the hot guys hanging out with that FREAK? Are they blind or something? They must be, because they don't look like they have any interest with me... wait a minute. Oh DUH! She's paying them! of course she is, it's the only explanation!'_ she thought. I clenched my fists and set my jaw, quickly pushing past Alexis and into the house.

The kitchen was just to the right of the door and I immediately caught sight of Payton seated at the table, begrudgingly watching Black cook at the oven. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed she was doing something under the table, her eyes flicking down to whatever it was every few seconds.

I snuck up behind her and peaked over her shoulder. Payton had a sketchpad laid over her lap, gliding a pencil over the paper as she drew a perfect, almost life-like picture of the mut, working on a motorcycle. She flipped to the next page, being careful not to make any noise, and started on another picture. This one was of me.

It wasn't anything special, just a simple portrait of me. Again, the detail was amazing, and she finished it in only about fifteen minutes.

The mut announced that the food was ready and I quickly sat down next to Payton before either of them could look up. She glanced at me and jumped in surprise, "When did..?"

I smiled crookedly, "A few minutes ago," I told her just as Black set a plate of spagheti in front of her and himself. Payton glanced at the two plates, then me, and turned to glare at the mut. I interupted her before she could speak, "It's okay, I already ate before I came here earlier." I lied.

Payton accepted the answer and started eating. I noticed that, as he ate, Black kept his eyes on her, his gaze flicking from the plate of food to her face, _'She'd better eat all of her food. I swear, if she looses anymore weight she'll be able to slip through the damn cracks in the floor boards up in the attic. But I have a feeling that I'm going to have to tie her to the chair to get her to eat it all,' _he thought bitterly. I silently agreed with him. I've learned of Payton's eating habbits, and they're definately not the best.

As the mut and I both suspected, Payton pushed her plate away and started to stand after eating lass than half of the spagheti.

Black and I were fast to put our hands on her shoulders and gently push her down. Black shoved the plate in front of her again, "No way. You're eating way more than that." he said sternly. Payton sighed and started eating again, _'And I still haven't finished doing my chores or moving Alexis' stuff in the house. Oh yeah, I'm SO dead when aunt Emma comes home from work.'_

I quickly calmed myself before I broke the arm of the chair I was sitting in.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

_**(Payton's POV)**_

I stumbled downstairs, trying my best not to fall over or make too much noise. Edward and Jacob had left long ago and everyone else in the house were asleep. I wished I were too, but I still had to finish bringing the rest of Alexis' things inside before the storm. No, wait, not just Alexis' things anymore but Jim's too. That was my punishment for 'flirting' when I should have been helping. Damn you Alexis, you lying little bitch.

I glanced at the clock on the oven and sighed. It was already two a.m. and I still had the countless boxes of Alexis' clothes to bring in.

Earlier Alexis had screamed at me for dropping a box of her 'most fabulous clothes' in the mud because I had forgotten about my broken hand and used it to support the bottom of the box. Yeah, not my smartest move...

About two hours later I only had at least five more boxes and it was starting to pour. Just my luck. I tripped on my way to the car and ended up covered in mud. Thankfully the rain washed most of it away and I managed not to get any mud on the boxes.

Finally, I was done and I could go to bed. I threw my dirty sweatshirt and pants in the washing machine and grabbed a pair of clean pajama pants out of the clean laundry basket. I dried my hair with a towel and threw that in washing machine as well.

Too tired to go upstairs to my room, I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep...

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I watched Payton go back in forth from the van full of boxes to the house all night, my anger growing with every passing hour. I wanted nothing more than to walk up to her, scoop her up, and bring her up to her room so she could sleep.

After what felt like an eternity (no pun intended) she brought in the last box, locked the van doors and went inside.

I could still smell her clearly so it wasn't very hard to find out which room she was in. I let out a silent sigh of relief when I saw Payton lay down on the couch, dry and in clean clothes, and fall asleep the second she touched the cusions.

Payton curled up into a small ball and tossed and turned. At first I thought that she might have been having a nightmare, but then I remembered how very uncomfortable Payton said that couch was to lay on. Yes, it was very comfortable when you sat on it, but when you laid down the springs dug into your back, she had said.

I slipped in through the window and silently went over to the sleeping angel and gently picked her up, cradling her to my chest as I brought her upstairs. Carefully, I readjusted Payton so that I was holding her in one arm and pulled back the covers on her bed, gently setting her down and pulling the covers up and over her.

I smiled and lightly brushed my fingers across her cheek. My smiled dropped and I gently but firmly pressed the back of my hand to her cheek and forehead. Payton was feverishly warm.

Payton coughed a few times, further proving my point that she was sick. I was surprised when she pressed her face up against my cold hand, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

I mirrored the smile. I guess my cold skin felt good against her warm.

Faster than any human could comprehend, I laid down next to her. Like a magnet, she huddled closer to me, laying her head on my chest.

God she smelt so good! I was thankful then that I had had time to get used to her delectable smell, or else I knew I would have sucked her dry there and then.

I hesitantly curled my arm around her, afraid that I might wake her. I didn't thankfully. Grinning, I closed my eyes.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

_**Reviews would be loved! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, I'm making a comic of this story. There'll be a link to each page on my profile. Every time there is a new page(s) I will alert you in chapters. But hopefully I will have weekly updates. As of right now, there're two pages up (not counting the cover)Some parts of the comic may be different from the story, but they'll be small parts, nothing that can effect the whole story.**_

**Chapter 7**

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I delicatetly brushed Payton's hair out of her face, lightly gliding my thumb over her closed eye lids.

Even in the morning, Payton's new room wasn't lit very much by the bright gray sky. But I suppose that's mostly because the round window wasn't very large, therefore didn't allow much light in. Not that there was much light ouside either, thanks to the clouds.

Payton stirred and groaned in my arms. Without moving Payton or the bed or making a sound, I hid in the shadows of her room, eyeing her as she groggily opened her eyes and sat up. I highly doubt she would be very happy to wake up in her bed and find her friend laying next to her uninvited.

My beloved sat up and yawned, stretching as she stood. She coughed a few times and nearly lost her blance but quickly steadied herself, going over to her dresser. I averted my gaze as Payton undressed.

I looked back when I heard her move across the room again. She was wearing a long sleeved turquoise shirt that clung to her body, as did her slightly baggy skinny jeans. As Payton moved across the room, the bottom of her shirt slipped up a little. If I could blush, I'm sure I would have.

Payton kneeled in front of one of her unpacked boxes and started sorting through it.

_**(Payton's POV)**_

Oh my god. My head is POUNDING! I knew I'd get sick from staying out in the rain all night, I just KNEW IT!

Sighing, I sorted through a few personal belongings in one of my boxes and smiled at the sight of my old stuffed toy. It was a little grey kitten that my parents had bought me for my first birthday. I knew I was too old to still have him but... he was one of the very few things I had left of my parents.

I remembered the day I had nearly lost my stuffed animal... I heard a light knock on my door. Weird, normally aunt Emma and the others (Jim and Alexis,) just barged right into my room, "Come in," I said, quickly throwing the stuffed toy back in the box.

The door knob turned and the door opened. My eyes widened.

Alice Cullen grinned at me and pretty much danced over to me, "Good morning," she chirped, hugging me.

"Umm... Good morning Alice. Uh, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but, what are you doing here so early?" I asked.

Alice's grin widened, "Your aunt and Jim got three tickets to see some really big come-back concert in Florida, and they couldn't find anyone to take the third ticket, so they took Alexis. They were going to bring you, but they said that they trust you to stay here alone more than they do Alexis," she ended in a giggle.

I chuckled. Yeah, that sounded like the kind of excuse aunt Emma would make for not bringing me with her to something fun. Or bring me to anything at all, "So that explains why you're here because..?"

"I talked to her awhile ago and asked her if it would be alright if you stayed at my house until the rest of your family comes back. She said yes and I've been waiting for you to wake up ever since." Alice shrugged. "So, want to stay at my house for a few days?" she asked.

"No. Well, yes, I would but... It's just so last minute! For both of us and your family. I couldn't just go there on such short notice..." I spluttered, surprised by the offer.

Alice let out a soft, whimsical laugh and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I called my family right after your's left. They said it was fine, and they're probably already setting up the guest room," Alice said, patting my back.

I bit my lip, "Okay... okay, I'll come," I smiled.

Alice grinned and bounced up and down in delight, "Yay! Come on, lets get you packed up!" she squeeled.

I laughed and nodded. We spent the next few minutes packing up my clothes and my tooth brush and some other things that I might have needed. When Alice wasn't looking, I slipped my journal out from my under my pillow and in my backpack.

Alice talked the whole time, saying that we were going to have so much fun. She had planned on giving me a make over and had a few outfits that she wanted me to try on. I suddenly had the feeling that I was going to be a barbie doll for the next few days.

"Okay, I think that's everything," I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

Alice and I chatted a bit more of what we were going to do as we went downstaris.

_**(Edward's POV)**_

WHAT? What was Alice thinking? Why the hell would she bring Payton, a HUMAN, into a house full of vampires?

I have never been so mad before in my 'life'! Once the girls were gone I stormed out of the shadows, my jaw and fists clenched, my eyes narrowed dangerously. My eyes flicked around the room, hoping to find something that would calm me.

I caught site of the stuffed kitten Payton had been holding and slowly began to calm down. I went over to the stuffed toy and picked it up. As I studied it, I remembered that I had seen one just like this, almost ten years ago...

_(Flashback)_

_I silently walked down the sidewalk, letting the icy cold rain pour down on humans around me ran by, holding on to their hoods, hats and umbrellas, trying not to lose them in the forcefull wind. _

_I had just come back from hunting in the mountains and instead of going home, I decided to go for a walk._

_As I past by the airport, I froze. Something in there smelt so... amazing. It was so sweet, so devine. The scent was calling to me._

_Unable to resist, I went inside the airport and searched the building for the source of the smell. _

_It wasn't very difficult to find out where it was coming from, though I was very surprised to find out WHO it was coming from. That delicious smell was coming from a little girl, about five or six years old. She was probably the most adorable little girl I'd ever seen. Her big blue eyes scanned the area nervously, and her long brown hair tied up in a pony tail waved slightly in the breeze that came in through the door. The girl was wearing a light blue hoodie and a pair of baggy capris, both matching her sneakers. Her small plain black backpack hung loosely on her small shoulders._

_In her hand was a small stuffed animal, a grey kitten to be exact. She held it close to her chest as she hid behind a women, who I suspected was her gaurdian since she looked nothing like the girl and therefore couldn't be her mother._

_I glared at the woman. I didn't know why, but I felt like I needed to get that girl away from her, I needed to protect the little girl._

_But I knew I couldn't, no matter how much I desperately wanted to. Besides, I'm sure it was nothing. The woman's thoughts weren't concentrated on the child at the moment but I'm sure she takes good care of her. Aside from the pale skin the little girl looked pretty healthy._

_The woman took the little girl's hand and pulled her forward, perhaps with a little more force than needed which caused the girl to drop her toy. _

_She whimpered and reached her tiny hand out to it, trying to pull away from the woman. The woman snapped at her and said that they were going to miss their luggage. The girl whimpered again but stopped struggling, "Okay auntie Emma." she mumbled, her voice dripping with disappointment. She still stared over her shoulder at the toy, looking as if she were going to burst into tears at any moment._

_Frowning, I jogged up to the stuffed animal. I wished that there weren't so many humans around so that I could have gotten to the toy faster. By the time I picked it up, the girl and women were already out the door. _

_Thankfully all I had to do was follow the girl's scent to find her. She was by the the lugage, already holding a suit case and still on the verge of tears._

_I smiled softly, hiding the toy behind my back and approaching her, "Excuse me," I said politely, kneeling in front of her. She looked up at me and took a small step back, scooting behind the suit case. I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just came over here to give you this," I held her stuffed animal out to her and her face immediately brightened. _

_Coming out from behind the suit case, the girl ran forward and took her toy, "Thank you mistew!" she grinned, hugging the toy so tight I thought its button eyes might have popped off._

_"You're welcome." I said, smiling tenderly at the child. Just then, the woman, Emma, grabbed the girl by her hood and jerked her backwards. The girl grunted and stumbled towards her. I let out a low growl that no human could hear. Or so I thought, "Mistew, are you okay? Why are you gwowling?" she asked softly and innocently. _

_I blinked in surprise but quickly replaced it with another smile, "Don't worry, I'm okay," I assured her, standing._

_Unlike any other human, especially a child, the girl stepped forward and gently hugged my leg instead of shying away. I froze in shock. The girl looked up at me and instead of fear, her eyes were filled with gratitude and something else I couldn't quite place. I think it was... worry. Like she was worried about me._

_I grinned and gently put my hand on her head, "Thank you. But I think you should get back to your aunt before she gets worried," I said softly._

_The girl nodded and let me go, grabbing her suit case and wheeling it behind her as she past it, "Thanks again mistew!" she grinned and ran toward her aunt._

_I watched her go and felt a hint of loss..._

_(End Flashback)_

The girl was Payton. I should have known.

Smiling, I put the toy back and went to the window. It wasn't the biggest window in the world but I could still fit through it.

Within two minutes, I was standing outside of my house. I could hear Payton, Alice, Esme and Carlisle all talking about how much fun they were going to have. Oh yeah, nothings more fun than trying to resist killing the woman I love!

I huffed and silently approached my home, closing and locking the door behind me. Payton, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the dining room table, all smiling and talking.

"Well, Payton, we're very excited to have you here," Carlisle smiled.

Payton smiled back, a bit shyly though, "Thank you again Carlisle, Esme. I know that this is kind of last minute but-" "Now now, none of that. It's no problem at all. And besides, it's not your fault. No one can say 'no' to Alice," Esme interupted her, gently putting her hand over Payton's.

Alice beamed, "That's right! And, think about how happy Edward will be to have you here!" she said as if she had no idea that I was already home.

Payton's smile turned a little dreamy, "Yeah. Hey, where is Edward?" she asked.

I sighed softly and smiled, walking up behind her, "Right here," I said, putting my hands on the back of her chair. Payton jumped in surprise and turned around to send me a playful glare. I grinned innocently.

Payton chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Is there a time of day when you DON'T feel like sneaking up on me?" she giggled.

I smirked, "Nope."

Everyone in the room laughed at that, including me.

Carlisle stood, "Why don't you kids give Payton a tour of the house? I'll be in my office if you need me," he said, sending Payton one last smile before leaving the dining room.

Alice took Payton's hand and, with great inthusiasm, dragged her around the house, showing her all the rooms on the first floor of the house. She had decided to let me give Payton the tour of the second floor.

As Alice skipped off to her room, wanting to get some stuff ready for the sleep over, I put my arm around Payton's shoulders and led her upstairs. The only room I didn't bring her inside of was Carlisle's office. Not that I needed to, she'd already been in there.

The last room I showed her was my room. Of course she was a bit shy to come in my room so I had to gently nudge her forward. I studied her as she studied my room, "No bed?" she asked, raising an eye brow and looking at the couch in confusion.

I shrugged, "It's just as comfortable as a bed," I said, leaning against my door frame.

I knew she didn't believe me but she didn't push it either. Instead she went back to studying my room. Her gaze flicked to me sterio and then rested on the black padding on my walls, "Better acoustics?" she asked with a small smile.

I chuckled and nodded.

Payton's smile widened a bit more and she took a step towards my large glass doors.

I came up behind her and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist, waiting for her reaction. I had thought she would have turned around and attempted to break my arms (not that she could), but instead she leaned against me, laying her head on my stone like chest. I tightened my grip on her waist just a bit and rested my chin on the top of her head.

Payton put her hands over mine and tilted her head up, smiling at me. I grinned and scooped her into my arms, carrying her over to my sofa and setting her down in my lap. She blushed fiercly and ducked her head.

I smirked and curled my finger under her jaw, gently tipping her chin up until her eyes met mine, "If you don't mind, I'd prefer it if you wouldn't hide those beautiful blue eyes." I said.

Her blush darkened and she smiled timidly.

I heard Alice's thoughts and footsteps long before she knocked on my door. Payton tried to squirm off of my lap but I was having none of it. I held her tight and shook my head, "Come in," I said softly, knowing that Alice could hear me.

Alice had a wide grin on her face as she stepped in my room, holding something behind her back, "Sorry Edward, but I need to borrow your girlfriend for a while," she said and held out a rather large amount of articles of clothing, from skirts, to shorts, to tank tops and t-shirts. Payton gulped, _'Oh boy. Barbie time,' _I drew my lips in a tight line to keep myself from laughing.

"Don't worry Payton. Edward will be your audience," Alice smirked, glancing at me. Payton's eyes widened and I glared at Alice.

"W-what?" Payton stuttered.

"Well every little 'fashion show' needs a man's oppinion!" Alice grinned, "Now come on! The sooner we start, the sooner it will be over," she added, trying to coaxe Payton to come over.

Payton moaned but gently pushed against my chest, wanting me to let her go now. This time I did, though my hands lingered on her hips for a few seconds before I completely released her.

Alice, now holding the clothes in just one hand, used her free hand to tow Payton behind her. Payton mouthed 'help me' and shot me a look of mock terror just before Alice tugged her out of my room.

I laughed but it soon died down once I heard Alice's thoughts, _'Lets go Edward. I wasn't kidding when I said you were going to be a 'judge',' _I didn't need to see her to know she was smirking teasingly.

Groaning, I stood and swiftly left my room, closing the door behind me.

_**(Payton's POV)**_

Ah man. I HATE getting dressed up. And what makes it worse is that Alice said she bought all of these clothes solely for me. Which is another thing that I hate. When people spend money on ME when they could be using it on something or someone more important.

The first outfit Alice had me put on was a pair of black designer jean shorts, a long sleeved violet shirt that purposely showed some of my stomach, over-lapped with one of those sleeveless black sweatshirts, and gave me a pair of shiny purple diamond earings (all of which looked VERY expensive!). Next she sat me down in a chair and did my make-up. It was surprisingly very quick. Alice gave me a mirror to look in and I saw that she had put a pinkish- purpleish lipstick on my lips, dusted my cheeks with pink blush, and colored my eyelids with violet eye shadow. Then it was time for my hair. She simpley curled it and gave me a black headband. The last thing she did was have me put on a pair of knee-high black boots (also very expensive looking! Note to self, do NOT tell Alice, or any of the other Cullens for that matter, when my birthday is.) decorated with a thick line of silver sparkles going down the sides.

By then I knew that I was probably blushing fieriously. Great, now Edward's going to see me all dressed up and most likely laugh his head off.

Alice beckoned me out to the living room and I shyly came forward. Okay, Edward did react, but I'm not sure if it was a good or bad one. When I came in front of him, Edward's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

Alice had me do a few twirls to show Edward every angle. He looked awestruck. Though I'm sure he was just being a gentle man, like usual, and was resisting the urge to laugh for my sake.

A whistle from my right made me blush more. I glanced to the side and saw Edward's older brother, Emmett I believe, grinning at me, "Whoa Edward! I think you've got yourself a keeper!" he hooted.

Edward glared at him darkly, making Emmett smirk. I dipped my head, staring down at the expensive boots.

"Okay okay, lets move on to the next outfit," Alice said gleefully, leading me back to her room.

Again, I was surprised by how fast this little 'fashion show' flew by. I was finally on the last outfit within only twenty minutes, even though this should have taken at least an hour.

The last outfit was a long sleeved blue dress that reached about mid-thigh. It started off bright blue at the top, but as it got lower, the blue got darker until it was nearly black. Again, I was a little upset to see yet another pair of fancy shoes that must have cost a fortune. This time it was a pair of silver toe-less high heals, a small blue rose with a black diamond in the center of it was on the sides of the ankle laces. My bangs were curled to the side and my wavy hair was pulled up into a pony tail. The elastic she used to tie my hair up also had the same rose as the ones on the shoes, only it was a little bigger.

My lips were a dark, dark glossy red, my eyeshadow was dark sapphire, and the earings were big black diamonds. I swear, if they buy me one more thing I am FOREBIDDING them from doing it again, and if they ignore me, I'll just make them take the gifts for themselves. I don't care, I'm not letting them spend another cent on me!

Edward looked as if he were going to pounce me when he saw me.

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I never thought Payton could look any more beautiful. But then she came out here in that amazing blue dress. It took all of my will power to resist pouncing her and sinking my teeth into her neck.

Alice had Payton do a few twirls before they went to get Payton changed back into her clothes. I didn't like how bitter Payton's mind was when she thought about someone spending money on her. She hasn't really thought/ said it directly, but I still knew that Payton thought that she wasn't worth it. Damn her aunt!

Payton came out a few minutes later in her regular clothes and went to sit next to me but I quickly pulled her into my lap again, wrapping my arms around her. Just like I knew she would (and hoped she would) Payton blushed.

Everyone left us alone and went to their own rooms. Well, all except for Emmett who went to Rosalie's room to calm her. She's definately not too thrilled by Payton's presence in our home. Hopefully Rosalie will understand better if Emmett explains to her why Payton's really here. To protect her from her aunt, and to try to get Payton to move out of that hell hole she calls a home.

Payton was trying to stifle a yawn and failed. She covered her mouth with her hand and let out a long and big yawn.

I smiled softly, "Tired?" I hushed into her ear. Payton shook her head, "M'fine." she mumbled, laying her head on my chest. I chuckled and lightly ran my fingers through her hair, pressing my lips to her forehead, "You should sleep," I said softly, rubbing soothing circles in the small of her back.

Payton's eyes started to droop and she quickly blinked a few times to keep them open. She managed to shake her head no.

I smiled fondly and shook my head, picking her up bridal style and carrying her up to the guest room and laying her in bed, tucking the covers in around her. Payton was half asleep but still fighting to stay awake.

I chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her soft cheek with my thumb, "Payton, I know you're sick. And the only way you're going to get better is if you rest," I whispered.

"But... how did..?" Payton started, her voice slurred. I smirked, "Honestly Payton? How could I NOT tell you were sick? You've been shivering like crazy all day; you're even paler than usual; and you look like you're ready to throw up at any minute," I said, still stroking her cheek.

"If it's so easy to tell that I'm sick, then why did Alice invite me over?" she challenged.

"Because, my family has a VERY strong immune system so it takes more than being around someone with a cold to make us sick. And, we know it's not healthy to be up and being forced to do countless chores and get hit every hour of the day when you're ill," I growled the last part without thinking and immediately regretted it.

Payton's eyes widened and she sat up, "What?" she gasped.

I bit my bottom lip, "I'll explain later. Just get some sleep for now Payton," I mumbled, pushing her back down.

"No, I-" I cut her off, "Ssssh. Just sleep." I cooed, pressing my lips to her forehead. Payton, being as stubborn as ever, crossed her arms and shook her head.

Sighing, I laid next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. To Payton's obvious surprise, I started to quietly sing the song I had heard her singing a few weeks ago.

Payton's eyes started to droop by the middle of the song and after the second time I sang the whole thing, she was sleeping soundly, her head on my chest.

"She'll be asleep until tomorrow morning, "Alice whispered, now standing at the foot of the bed.

I nodded. Although I was a little upset about it because the only thing Payton ate today was a donut that she had bought on her way here according to Alice. I think I'll wake Payton up later to have her eat something. I know that after that, Payton won't go back to sleep no matter what because she's going to want to have a talk about what I said before...

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

**Oops, I forgot to say this in the first chapter but this story was insprired by a role play that my friend and I are doing :) **

**Don't forget to leave a review and check out that comic please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Another page of the Secrets comic is up. The next one will be up on either Wednesday or Thursday.**_

**Chapter 8**

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand by the bed and sighed. I should wake Payton up soon so that she can eat something. I could hear Esme in the kitchen and smiled, "Esme, could you please heat some food up for Payton? Some soup or something should be fine," I said, not needing to raise my voice in the least bit.

"Of course dear," Esme said, and I could already hear her turning on the oven and taking out a pan.

I waited no less than five minutes before I slid my arms from around Payton and got up, going downstairs to the kitchen. Esme was finished with the soup and was putting it on a tray, along with some juice. I grinned and took the tray, "Thank you Esme," I said as I sprinted back to Payton's room without spilling a drop of soup or juice.

I placed the tray on the nightstand and went to sit next to Payton again, gently shaking her shoulder, "Payton, come on. Time to get up." I said sweetly, brushing my finger tips across her cheek. Payton groaned and her eye's fluttered open, revealing those beautiful blue gems.

She smiled up at me tiredly and started to sit up. I got the tray as she did so and laid it across her lap, sitting next to her and handing her a spoon.

Payton sighed but smiled, taking the spoon, "Thanks," she croaked as she started eating the soup.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

"Edward... about what you said earlier. What did you mean?" Payton asked, _'Although I think I already know what he meant,' _she thought, chewing on her bottom lip. Once again I had her seated in my lap, my arms wrapped around her and my chin rested on her head.

I tensed a bit, not needing Alice to tell me to know that this was going to come up sooner or later. Though I had been hoping for later.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently.

Payton turned her head and glared at me, "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. Earlier, when you were telling me that it wasn't healthy to be being forced to do chores and get hit every hour of the day when I'm sick. That's what you said right before I went to sleep." Payton said, a little annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Payton, you fell asleep in my lap right after Alice's little fashion show before we could even talk." I said, pretending to be confused. I know that Payton probably wouldn't fall for that so easily but I had to try. What was I supposed to tell her? Not even the mutt knew about her aunt, how would I explain how I knew? 'Oh, I said that because I've been sneaking around your house at night and watching you sleep since you got sick in gym, and I've seen you getting bossed around and beaten by your aunt almost every night since then.' Yeah, that would work out real well.

Payton shook her head, "No I didn't. I almost did but I managed to stay awake until you brought me to the guest room and sang that song." she protested, crossing her arms.

I raised an eyebrow, "What song?"

"Angels watching over me! You sang it to me to make me fall asleep!" she snapped, now getting angry.

I shook my head, "Angels watching over me? I've never heard of that song. Payton you must have been dreaming." I insisted.

Payton glared at me, "Edward, how stupid do you think I am? I know the difference between a dream and real life. And what happened earlier was no dream," she said.

I didn't answer, for I couldn't think of a one.

Shaking her head, Payton started to stand, "Thanks for letting me stay here, but I think I'll head home now," she sighed. I quickly pulled her back, "No! Please, don't go. I promise, I'll explain, but I want to wait until you're better," I said reluctantly.

Payton narrowed her eyes suspiciously but nodded and sat back down. She was tense.

I put my hands on her shoulders, gently and slowly kneading them. Payton let out a soft moan, relaxing and leaning against my stone-like chest.

I smiled and pressed my forehead against the back of her head, taking in her sweet, sweet scent as I massaged her shoulders. I bit my lip, feeling myself tense when I suddenly had to resist the temptation to bend my head down to her neck and...

I squeezed my eyes shut and stood, also making her stand, "I'm going to go out for a bit okay? I'll be back soon." I said, smiling softly.

Payton nodded, "Okay." she said

I kissed her forehead and waved to her over my shoulder as I walked away and went outside, sprinting into the woods.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

_**(Payton's POV)**_

Not long after Edward left I fell asleep again. And when I woke up, I had found a note from Alice on the nightstand saying that her and the others had left for a while and would be back soon. She didn't say where though, and that made me very curious.

My watch beeped and I sighed. It was time for work, time for annoying little brats to throw their food at me, and time for people to complain about anything they can find to complain about. I went to my backpack and took out my waitress uniform, quickly getting dressed and writing a note for Edward, explaining that I was feeling better and where I was and when I would be back.

I had no doubts that Edward would freak when he first saw that I was gone. I also had no doubts that he would speed down to the local diner I worked at and would try to drag me back to his house.

Just as I picked up my skateboard my cellphone rang. Taking it out of my pocket I held my phone up to my ear, "Hello?"

_"Payton, our tickets were stolen, so we're coming back early,"_ my Aunt Emma said. Oh great.

_"The plane will be landing at eleven o'clock tonight, and when we get home I expect the house to be spotless, and be sure to have a nice dinner ready because Alexis, Jim and I refuse to eat this disgusting plane food. And, I'm sure the drive way needs to be shoveled, so take care of that too. Remember, this all has to be done by eleven tonight, or else." _she said, her voice dripping with venom.

Suppressing a groan, I said, "Yes ma'am."

_"Good." _she hung up right on the last syllable.

So much for a nice relaxing weekend. Ah well, I knew it would never last anyways.

Pulling my hair up in a pony tail, I left.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

"Payton, don't look now but your boyfriend just came in, and he's looking pissed." Jarren warned me, pointing through the small round windows on the kitchen doors. I looked and sure enough there was Edward, leaning against the wall by the door, arms crossed, staring back at me and looking mad as hell.

Taking a breath I started for the doors but was stopped by Jarren grabbing my arm, "Hey, Payt', you know that if you need any help the guys and I will gladly ruff 'im up for you." he said, more serious than he was joking.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I assured him. Once Jarren let me go I walked out of the kitchen and approached Edward, admittedly a bit timidly.

Edward straightened, still glaring and arms still crossed, when he saw me coming. I started speaking before he could, "Okay, I know you're upset with me, but could we please discuss this outside? There's no need to make a scene." I pleaded, looking pointedly at the tables filled with people around the room.

Edward nodded and tugged me outside, stopping near his car, "Why are you hear? You know that you shouldn't be working while you're sick, especially in this weather!" he hissed, gesturing to the falling snowflakes.

I sighed, "Edward, I told you in my note that I was feeling much better. Plus, I can't afford to miss work." I said.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because, I'm old enough to buy my own stuff and I don't want my Aunt Emma spending any money on me when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." I explained with a shrug. Hey, it wasn't a total lie.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "That still doesn't explain why you can't miss work today." he said.

"The faster I make money, the faster I can move into my own apartment." I said simply. Edward still wasn't happy but he sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine. I won't drag you back to my house THIS TIME. The next time this happens, and I know it will, I'm taking you home, over my shoulder if I have to ." he threatened me, dead serious.

I nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "Got it."

Edward smiled softly and kissed my cheek, holding up my wrist that had my watch with a smirk, "Oh, look at the time. Looks like I used up the rest of your work time." he said innocently.

I glared at him playfully, "You sneak!" I chuckled, crossing my arms. Edward grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Come on, my family's worried that you may have made your cold worse." he said.

"Actually Edward, my aunt called me just before I left for work. Their concert tickets got stolen so her Jim and Alexis are coming home tonight, and I want to have a welcome back dinner prepared for them." I said. Again, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, well I'd be happy to help." Edward offered.

I shook my head, "Thanks but no. They won't be home until eleven tonight, and right now is actually aunt Emma's curfew for having boys over." I said. Okay yeah, that was a complete and total lie.

Edward shrugged, "Okay, that's fine. But I'm still driving you home." he said.

I smiled and nodded, "Hold on a sec, I need to get my board." I turned to go back to the kitchen but Edward caught me by the back of my old hand-me-down brown jacket, "No need." he reached back with his free hand and opened the back door of his car and held up my skateboard.

I gaped but shook my head, "I'm not even going to ask." I sighed.

Edward chuckled and tossed my skateboard back in the car and closed that door, opening the passenger door for me. I smiled and got in my seat, buckling my seat belt. Edward closed my door and was quickly in the drivers seat, the car already started.

I didn't comment on his speed and instead laid my head on my window, contemplating what I should start off with when I get home. I guess I should start with the dishes and then dinner. Then I should shovel the drive way. And vacuum, then dust, and do the the laundry, oh, and I should take out the trash when I go outside to shovel the drive way...

The car came to a stop and I looked up at my aunt's house. Even after all of these years I couldn't suppress a shudder when I saw how much eerier the house looked at night.

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and waved to Edward, closing the car door behind me. I saw him wave back, but he didn't move the car an inch. I guess he was waiting for me to get inside the house first.

Yep. The second I opened the door Edward was speeding off. I smiled and took my jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack and immediately going to the kitchen.

I rolled my sleeves up and turned on the sink, starting the dishes. It only took me about fifteen minutes, much less time than I'd thought, and I was able to start dinner. I decided to do something fancy since I was sure either Aunt Emma or Alexis would complain. So, I went with a nice honey glazed ham, a fresh salad, mashed potatoes, corn, and green beans. It would take a few hours for that to cook, and while I waited for that, I went to the storage room and got the snow shovel.

I changed into a pair of jeans and put on my gloves and jacket, leaving the house with the shovel. I gasped and stared at the driveway. Before it was blanketed in almost a foot of snow and now all traces of the snow was gone, even the ice had been scraped off. I could see the small snow piles that was most likely originally in the drive way on either sides of the yard.

Okay, I was only inside for like an hour, maybe a little more. But still, no one could have been able to shovel all of the snow out of the drive way AND scrape the ice off in that amount of time.

Just as I turned to go inside I spotted a snow shovel leaning against the large old tree on the right side of the house with a small piece of paper taped to it.

Raising an eyebrow, I leaned my shovel against the door frame and jogged over to the other one, grabbing the shovel and paper and going back inside.

I mentally screamed at myself because I had forgotten to wipe my feet on the mat outside and tracked melted snow and mud on the floor and rug. Yay, more stuff for me to clean.

Sighing, I started to read the note,

_**Dear Payton,**_

_**I know you said that you didn't want any help, but you only said with dinner. I noticed that your drive way needed to be shoveled and I had a feeling that you were going to be the one to try to do it. So, I thought I'd do it for you. I hope I helped to give you enough time to prepare for your aunt's welcome home dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, and then you can either thank me, or yell at me. Both are fine with me. Then you can ask any questions you'd like to ask. I'll try to answer as many as I can.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**P.S. Your backpack and suit case are by the door in your garage. Oh, and you can keep the shovel if you'd like.**_

I smiled to myself. Of course it was Edward. Who else do I know that would shovel my drive way without being asked to in such a short amount of time?

I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket giggling to myself. I took off my snow boots, gloves and jacket, putting away the two shovels and taking out a mop. I quickly cleaned the mess I'd tracked inside the house. After putting the mop away, I went to the garage and retrieved my backpack and suit case, bringing them up to my room.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

By the time I'd finished with the rest of my chores, I was starving and exhausted. Thankfully dinner would be done in ten minutes and I then I could eat, wash up, get ready for bed, and go to sleep.

While I waited for the ham to finish I cut up the potatoes and beated them until they were creamy smooth with no lumps, just the way Aunt Emma liked it. Of course I could care less but I didn't feel like getting yelled at for being too lazy to make the potatoes right... Oh CRAP! I forgot that Jim liked baked potatoes!

Cussing, I wrapped a few potatoes in foil and threw them in the oven, taking out the finished ham in the process.

I licked my lips and made myself a plate, being two nearly two inch thick slices of ham, a few spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, and corn. I ate slowly, relishing in the delicious taste. By the time I'd finished and washed my dirty dishes, the baked potatoes were done.

Aunt Emma, Alexis and Jim came in just a few minutes later and I stood, my back straight, by the set up table, hands folded in front of me.

God, I felt like a wench greeting the royal family as they arrived in the castle.

Aunt Emma slowly walked into the dining room, eyeing it critically, searching for any signs of even a speck of dust. Ha, good luck with that.

Alexis tossed her purse and suit case on the floor by the coat rack, staring down at her phone and texting as she sat at the table and made her plate, "Get me a sprite." she said... well, ordered me.

I sighed and nodded, going to the fridge and taking out a bottle of sprite. I silently poured it in each of their cups as they ate. I paid little attention to the conversation they were having but I still caught some parts of it, "-I mean, really, who steals a purse and takes tickets? TICKETS! And the punk obviously didn't search very thoroughly for any money because I still have a few dollar bills in the side pocket of my purse. Which is another thing, who gives the purse back? I mean, I know that he didn't just walk up to me, but he ran right by me again and shoved my purse at me again! Though I suppose I shouldn't expect much, he was probably only fifteen, sixteen years old. An amateur." Aunt Emma snorted.

Jim nodded in agreement, his short dark, curly hair pouncing a bit as he did, "I know. The boy was a complete idiot." he said, taking a bite of his baked potato.

"Oh, Jim dear, you have a bit of potato right here," Aunt Emma smirked and leaned over, kissing Jim's lips. I made gagging motions when I knew no one was looking.

Alexis rolled her eyes and continued texting, "Well, maybe when that punks older and more experienced, he can give Payton lessons so that she doesn't make the same mistake when she's resorted to stealing purses." Alexis smirked, glancing at me with those piercing green eyes.

Emma and Jim both laughed of course. Grumbling under my breath, I excused myself to go to bed.

Normally I wore long sleeves and long pants but tonight I didn't care and grabbed the first pair of pajamas I saw in my dresser which was a pair of light blue shorts with two white stripes going down each side and a white long sleeved shirt with the same color light blue sleeves. Simple, just like the rest of my clothing. Well not really all any more, since Alice got me those nice clothes.

I pulled my hair up in a lazy pony tail and crawled into bed, pulling the covers closer around myself.

I was tired, but it was the kind of tired where you were too exhausted to even sleep so I ended up staring outside of the round window, listening to the wind howling and watching the small snowflakes fall against my windows.

That reminded me. I stood up and swiftly went over to my closet, taking out a pint of white paint and a thin paint brush.

I put the short ladder that Jake had brought over a few days ago against the wall, opening the paint and dipping the paint brush in it. I had already done the black boarder and only needed to make the snowflakes. And this time, unlike in my old room where I just painted the rest of my walls blue, I painted both small and big delicate and beautiful designs from flowers to patterns to butterflies. On one wall I even painted a full scene of the woods, a large lone wolf standing near a small river with one paw on a rock in front of it. I was going to make the wolf white, but it would have blended in with the snow and everyone always drew a white wolf in the snow anyways, to make the drawing both beautiful and mysterious. I wanted just a bit of originality in my painting.

Jacob had suggested a reddish-brown wolf instead, and I thought the idea was perfect. He even watched and suggested how long the fur should be, where the color of the fur deepened on the neck, everything. He was very specific and I wondered why he wanted me to draw that wolf, but I didn't bother asking. Why should I know any of his secrets when he didn't know most of mine?

The wolf's head was turned and facing my bed, right where my head was when I laid down. It's gentle black eyes bored into mine every night, which for some reason brought me comfort. The eyes were another thing that Jacob had described, and they reminded me a lot of his. I wondered why...

By the time I was out of my musings, I was nearly finished with the last snowflake. I blinked, wondering how the time had flown by so fast. When I had started, it was about eleven twenty, but I looked at the clock and it read one thirty four a.m.

I shrugged and put away my paint supplies and the ladder, getting into bed again and easily falling asleep...

_**(Edward's POV)**_

Of course I had been listening to Payton's thoughts in the car. How could I not? I wanted to help with something more than just the driveway, but I'm sure it would have made her uncomfortable to have me in her house without any permission, doing chores. But the driveway would have been much harder and more time consuming for her, and it didn't require going inside of her home, so I was able to do that in only a few minutes. I was quick to scribble a note explaining to her that I had been the one to do the driveway for her and that I had returned her clothing and other belongings.

I'd never left though, I hid up in the tree I had left the snow shovel leaning against, afraid that Emma might get upset about something and take it out on Payton.

It took Payton a while to finish everything else though, and I was glad that she actually ate when dinner was ready instead of skipping it and going to bed or something. When her family came back, I couldn't help but agree with Payton when she thought about how she looked like a wench greeting the royal family, what with her hands crossed in front of her, her head bowed slightly, and her back straight. She wasn't doing it on purpose but it was still kind of funny.

Payton finally excused herself to bed after Alexis' little taunt and I jumped over to the tree on the other side of the house that was closer to the attic window. I looked away when Payton changed and then just watched her, listening to her thoughts as she tried to fall asleep but was too tired to do even that.

She gave up on trying to sleep and decided to paint snowflakes along the boarder of her walls, just like she did in her old room. I jumped on the roof and peered in through her window, watching her swiftly paint each snowflake with more detail than the other ones she'd painted in her old room.

I studied the other intricate patterns; flowers; and butterflies she'd painted on the walls, but when my gaze landed on the large wolf in the middle of the snow blanketed woods she'd painted on one of the walls my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. It took me a moment to realize Payton was staring at the painting as well, lost in thought but still painting the snowflakes perfectly and evenly.

Why am I not surprised that Black had told her to draw that wolf? It's almost as if the mongrel was TRYING to hint to Payton that he was a werewolf. From what I've heard of Payton's thoughts her and the mutt have been friends since they were small children, therefore she must know that there's something... 'special', about him.

I was staring at the wall much longer than I'd thought and Payton was putting her paint and ladder away. I waited for her to fall asleep before I opened the window and climbed inside, standing in the corner of the room and just watching Payton sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pages four through six of the comic to this story are now up.**_

**Chapter 9**

_**(Payton's POV)**_

_**Ding Dong!**_ I groaned and cracked my eyes open at the sound of the doorbell. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. What the..? Who would be here at eight in the morning on a Sunday?

I threw my covers off and got up, pulling on my thin dark blue bathrobe as I past it and putting on my matching slippers. The door bell rang again, "WOULD YOU GET THAT? GOD, YOU ARE SO LAZY PAYTON!" Alexis screamed, glaring at me as I jogged by her room. Alexis huffed and laid down again, pulling her pillow over her head. I slowed down when I past Aunt Emma's room and peared in to make sure she was asleep. Somehow she was still asleep even with the doorbell ringing and Jim snoring like a chainsaw right in her ear. I shrugged it off, thankful.

I pulled my robe tighter around myself and tied the strap in a knot before I answered the door, "Jake? Man, do you have any idea what time it is?" I hissed. Yep, there was Jacob, standing on the doorsteps with a goofy grin.

"Yeah. It's time for us to come to my house and help decorate for Christmas, like we do every year! You didn't forget did you?" Jacob asked, a look of mock hurt on his face. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I did, sorry. I've had a long weekend." I explained and moved aside so he could come in, "Wait here, I'll be down in a minute." I said, running up the stairs.

I changed into a white turtle-neck sweater and jeans. I went to grab the snowboots Alice had gotten me but couldn't seem to find them. My brows creased together in confusion. I kept looking around my room and still couldn't find them. Weird.

I sighed and just slipped on my old sneakers, brushed my hair, and ran downstairs again. Jacob was holding my jacket by the shoulders and came up behind me. I smiled softly and slipped my arms through the sleeves and Jacob tugged the jacket over my shoulders, reaching around my waist and zipping my jacket for me.

I blushed furiously, "Thanks Jake." I smiled, putting on my gloves and scarf. Jacob grinned and threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to his warm chest, "Let's go, my dads waiting." he said, leading me to his shiny red _Rabbit_.

Jacob held my door open for me and I got in the car. The drive to the rev felt longer than usual, though I didn't know why since it was only ten minutes away. Maybe it's because we didn't really talk so much like we always did on our way to Jake's house.

Jake did ask me what I did over the weekend and when I told him about my aunt going to Florida and how I had stayed at the Cullens' house Jacob got very quiet, and the atmosphere seemed to tense.

Billy was waiting for us on the front porch, a box of Christmas decorations laying in his lap and multiple others laying around the porch.

I grinned and got out of the car, "Hey Billy!" I waved to him, jogging up to the porch and bending down to hug him. Billy grinned and hugged me back, "Jacob you said you were going to get Payton! Not this beautiful young lady." Billy teased, ruffling my hair.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Ha ha, very funny."

I hadn't notice Jacob creeping up behind me until he threw his arms around my waist and picked me up, spinning me around. I yelped in surprise and started giggling after a moment, "Jake! Put me down." I giggled, holding my legs up so that they didn't drag against the ground.

Jacob finally did, but only after Billy had chuckled and told him to. I glared at him playfully and swatted his arm.

Jacob rubbed the spot as if it had hurt (though I knew it didn't) and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Very mature Jacob." I said sarcastically, smiling and shaking my head at him.

"Alright kids, enough goofing off. Let's get these decorations up!" Billy tossed Jacob the box of decorations that must have weighed a ton and yet Jake caught it easily with one hand.

"Show off." I murmured.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

Jacob, Billy and I stood (or in Billy's case, sat) in front of the Black house, admiring our work. White lights hung from the edge of the roof and traced the doorframe of the front door and twirled up on the trees closest to the house. Aside from the reath on the door that was it for the outside decorations. The inside, though, was full of beautiful decorations from lights, red green and silver garland, ect.

"Good job kids. Now, lets get inside and get warmed up." Billy said. Jacob wheeled Billy up the ramp and inside the house, me trailing behind with my hands in my pockets.

Jacob and I whipped up some nice hot chocolate, and, of course, Jacob brought out the whipped cream and sprayed WAY too much in my cocoa. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, already picturing the whip cream mustache I would get from drinking this.

The guys and I had fun for a while longer but I eventually stood and said that I had to go home.

"Aw, so soon? It's only been two hours." Billy frowned.

"Yeah Payt', can't you stay a while longer?" Jacob pleaded, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I sighed and shook my head, "Sorry guys. I have work today." I said, twirling a lock of my hair around my finger.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Work? I thought you only worked at the diner every day of the week except for Wednesday?"

"No, I have a lot of chores to do at my house." I clarified. Hey, for once I didn't lie.

"Oh," Jacob frowned, "Well, okay then. I'll bring you home."

Knowing that I had no say in the matter anyway, I nodded.

_**TWILIGHTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I frowned. I could hear the mongerel walking to the front door of Payton's house and wondered why he would be hear so early. Well, it was early for humans at least.

The doorbell rang a second time and Payton stirred, sitting up with a groan. She too questioned the timing of her visitor but got up, putting on her robe and slippers as she went to the door.

Ugh, I could smell the mut from all the way up here! Payton came upstairs again and I looked away while she changed_, 'Hey, where are those snow boots Alice bought me? I could have sworn I put them over here...' _she mused looking around her dresser.

Giving up, Payton put on a pair of dirty old sneakers and left again, being careful not to make too much noise and wake any body in the house.

I didn't really enjoy how the mongrel put Payton's jacket on for her and zipped it up. I made a promise to myself that if he did it again, I would rip his hands off. And what made it even more annoying was that Black knew that I was up here.

I followed Payton and Jacob as far as I could without being seen, stopping just a few inches away from the boarder line. I waited near Payton's house for a few hours until the dog's red Rabbit finally came in to view.

Black opened Payton's door for her before she had a chance to reach for the handle. Payton smiled softly and got out of the car, pulling her jacket tighter around herself.

Her and Black said their good byes and gave eachother a hug before Payton went inside.

Though I knew that Black was well aware of my presence I still waited for him to drive away before I sprinted to the door and knocked.

Payton was, unsurprisingly, the one to answer. I smiled crookedly and heard her heart skip a beat and saw her cheeks turn the most delicious shade of pink when I did, "Edward. What are you doing here?" she stuttered, ducking her head.

I chuckled and gently cupped her chin, tilting her head back up, "You and I have some studying to do, remember?" I smirked.

Payton groaned, "Ah man. I didn't remember!" she sighed, "I guess I'll have to study while I'm doing my chores." Payton took my hand and started to lead me inside but I stood my ground, "Wait, maybe we should do this later then, if you have chores to do." I frowned.

Payton smiled softly and shook her head, "No, I've studied and done chores at the same times tons of times with Jake." she said reassuringly, tugging my arm again. Ths time I did follow her in.

We spent the rest of the morning walking around the house, me asking Payton multile questions from our history study guide while Payton did her chores and answered the questions, getting almost all of them correct.

It took a few hours but Payton eventually finished her chores. Of course I had offered to help, but Payton refused to let me do a single thing. There was one time when I didn't listen and started drying the dishes she had been washing but that hadn't ended so well.

Payton had said that she was perfectly fine doing the drying herself and in the next instant I was taking away the dish she had just cleaned and started drying it with a dish rag. Payton sighed but didn't bother to try and stop me.

Only a few moments later her aunt came in the kitchen and did a double take, _'What the hell...? That little bitch! She knows that I don't like having any company in MY house without my promission! Especially boys! The little slut!" _the woman fumed in her mind, though she only looked surprised on the outside.

I had gripped the pan I was drying too tight and accidentlly made a large dent in it. I hid it in the cabinet under the sink before anyone could notice.

"Edward, hi. I didn't know you were coming over today." she grinned, her eyes flicking to Payton- who was suddenly very tense, staring wide eyed at her soapy hands that were rapidly washing the plate she was holding and her hair hiding her face- for a split second and then looked back at me.

I could hear Payton's heart beat speed up so much that I thought it might burst through her chest, "Yes, well, it was sort of last minute. I hope I didn't come at too bad of a time." I said, forcing myself to smile at the women that I hated with every fiber of my being.

Emma chuckled and shook her head, "Oh no, it's fine. Though I would very much prefer it if you would have told me right after you planned this, Payton." she then turned to fully look at my beloved.

Payton flinched and gulped softly, "I-I forgot." she mumbled.

"Oh. Well then, I suppose it's okay, since I can see that you two were, or are planning on studying." Emma shrugged, gesturing to the neatly stacked text books I'd left on the table.

I nodded, "Yes, we were studying for a while while Payton did her chores. I decided to give her a hand."

Emma smiled and nodded, "Okay. Payton, Alexis is going to be going shopping in Seatle with some of her friends, Jim is going to be at the bar, and I'm going to work. We'll see you later sweety." Ugh, I wanted to throttle her! 'Sweety'! Acting like she really cared about Payton!

Payton nodded, "Bye Aunt Emma."

"Bye." and finally, Emma left the house.

It was about thirty minutes later that Payton and I had finished the dishes. We gathered up the books and went upstairs to her room, sitting on Payton's bed.

It was impossible to miss the way Payton fidgetted, incredebly scared of what would happen when her aunt got home.

Payton spoke her next thought only a second after she thought it, "Edward... How did you dent that pan?" she asked.

I froze, "What are you talking about?" I pretended to be confused.

Payton clenched her fists and ground her teeth, "The pan that you were drying. You cracked it with one hand and then it was gone!"

I tried not to look surprised. She had saw that?

"That was a metal pan, and you dented it in two seconds with barely any effort!" she snapped. I wanted to lie to her so badly, but I couldn't think of anything. Payton wasn't sick anymore so I couldn't say that she was delusional and just imagined what happened.

Payton crossed her arms and stared at me expectantly.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

_**Sorry, short chapter I know. Next will be longer! Don't forget to review and check out that comic on my profile page :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**(Payton's POV)**_

I couldn't believe what I'd seen! One minute Edward was just drying the dishes while he talked to my aunt and then the next he was holding one of the pans so tight that he dented it with little effort, almost like it were nothing more than aluminum fiol. I didn't have time to react before the pan was suddenly gone.

I pretended that I hadn't seen anything and instead concentrated on how mad Aunt Emma must have been. I felt my heart pounding behind my chest and I scrubbed one of the plates rapidly and with much more force than needed. I knew that I was in a lot of trouble for bringing a guest over with her permission, but it was difficult to say no to Edward.

I waited until we were in my room to ask him about the pan. I wasn't very surprised when he tried to act innocent, just angry. How stupid did he think I was?

I crossed my arms and stared at Edward expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Edward stared right back at me, his face blank.

Sighing, I pointed to the door, "Edward, if you're going to lie, then please, just leave." I said. I didn't really want him to leave, I wanted him to stay and tell me the truth. But I knew that he would somehow distract me from the subject, and I couldn't stand begin lied to. It was bad enough that I had to lie to everyone else. That got me thinking too. I lied to Edward all the time. I should let him have his own secrets, no matter how badly I wanted to know how he did what he did.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Edward nodded once and gave me an apologetic look as he stood and left. I looked outside my window and saw Edward's car pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road.

I groaned and fell back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Well, at least Edward knew that I wasn't too mad since I actually wanted to see him tomorrow. Though he probably thought that I was just going to ask more questions.

Normally, he'd be right. But not now. Now, I had to worry about what would happen when aunt Emma got home.

"Aww. Poor little Payton. Did Edward finally get tired of you?" Alexis taunted me, leaning against my door and examining her nails with a cocky smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "No. We just got into a little disagreement. I'm going to see him tomorrow." I grumbled, annoyed.

Alexis chuckled, "Oh, no you're not."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed, propping myself up on my elbows to narrow my eyes at her.

"You heard me. Cause I'm sleeping at Anya's house tonight. You know, Anya. The girl who lives right across from the school? Yeah, I hear she has a great view of Edward's parking spot." Alexis smirked.

"Just what are you saying?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying that by the time you get to school tomorrow, _I'll_ be the one on Edward's arm."

I nearly laughed. You'd think that she'd realize that Edward hates her guts from the way he constantly avoids her and barely even spares her a glance when they're in the same room.

"What ever you say." I mumbled, a small humored smile spreading across my face as I laid back down, knotting my hands behind my head.

Alexis scowled and opened her big mouth to snap at me but a car horn beeped outside before she could.

ALexis huffed and turned, her fancy snowboots stomping against the floor boards... wait a minute... Those were the snowboots Alice gave me!

"Hey, why are you wearing my snowboots?" I demanded, sitting up straight and glaring. Alexis turned around and looked at me in shock, then the snowboots, then she smirked at me, "Oh, you mean these?" she lifled one of her legs and wiggled her foot, gesturing to the nice blue boots with silver snowflakes on the sides, "Aunt Emma asked me to come up here and ask you if anyone had called for her, but then I saw these beautiful boots and thought that they shouldn't be waisted on _you_. So, I took them. I think they look much better on me." Alexis posed dramaticlly and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care what you think. You had no right to take them, they were a gift from-" "Yeah yeah yeah, the Cullens! I know! I know about all of those nice clothes that they waisted their money on for you." Alexis spat.

"What is your problem? What do you have against me hanging out with the Cullens?" I said, getting up and crossing my arms.

Alexis glared at me for another second and then stomped downstairs without another word just as the car horn honked again.

I crossed my arms. How DARE she? How dare she come in MY room and take MY boots without MY permission! God, I hate her SO MUCH!

I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes, suddenly very tired. I was out in a matter of seconds...

A large crash from downstairs woke me up. I shot up and looked out the window, my heart pounding. It was dark out and aunt Emma and Jim were home.

I sighed, half in relief and half in annoyance. Aunt Emma and Jim must be getting a little... rough, in bed again. Ew.

I sighed again and got out of bed, pulling my pair up in a lazy pony tail and going downstairs for a glass of water.

To my utter surprise, aunt Emma and Jim were downstairs, both of them holding a beer bottle. Oh crap. Oh crap! Aunt Emma and Jim are both EXTREMELY violent drunks. Oh my god, I-I had to get out of there. I turned around to run to my room but tripped over the rug that covered the steps, falling with a loud _**'thump!'.**_

"You!" my aunt snapped, now glaring at me. I gulped and tried to scramble to my feet but was too slow. Despite being drunk, my aunt came straight for me without stumbling too much and was yanking me up by my hair, smashing my head against the railing on the stairs.

I yelped and closed my eyes when the room started to spin. That was definately going to leave a nasty bump.

"Is that little Cullen brat up there you whore?" Aunt Emma snapped, her voice slurred, gripping my chin and digging her nails into my skin. I whimpered and shook my head, "N-n-no ma'am." I stuttered.

"Liar!" she screached and threw me down the remaining stairs. I fell on the floor and got winded, my head smacking against the floor. I heard a snarl and in the next second someone was stomping on my broken hand. I screamed in agony, pain filled tears falling down my cheeks like little waterfalls, "Shut her up. The neighbors might hear!" I heard my aunt hiss to Jim over my screaming.

Jim's hand clamped over my mouth and they both dragged me to my feet, pulling me upstairs. I'm pretty sure I tripped and stumbled more than they did.

When we finally reached my room they shoved me to the ground again. Aunt Emma slammed the door shut and locked it while Jim closed the curtains. I gulped and scooted back into a corner, curling up there.

I yelped and screamed for what I think was an hour. It's kind of hard to tell time when you're getting beaten and screamed at. But Jim eventually got board with me and convinced my aunt to 'go to bed'. Well his words were a little (a lot) more detailed than mine but you know what I mean. I'd throw up if I weren't so relieved that they had a reason to leave.

Aunt Emma must have saw the hopeful look on my face and smirked, "Oh, you don't really think that I'm going to leave you here so that you can sneak out do you?" she chuckled sardonically and pulled me up by my hair, dragging me over to... oh god. The CLOSET! NO!

I attempted to struggle and voice my obections and pleads but couldn't find the strength to force the words out or move too much.

She threw me in the closet and before I knew it it was pitch black and I heard the lock clicking into place.

I could hear aunt Emma's and Jim's slowly disappearing voices and stumbling foot steps as they left my room.

The door slammed shut and I heard another lock click. My bedroom door only locked from the inside so I guessed that aunt Emma was using the combination lock she would put on my door whenever she thought I was going to sneak out or sneak downstairs to get some food when I was grounded from it.

I coughed and groaned, attempting to curl up with the little strength I had left. Which definately wasn't much.

I sighed softly and laid my head against the wall, silent tears falling from my eyes.

_**TWILIGHTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

_**(Edward's POV)**_

When Payton had told me to leave, I did. I went home and played my piano, trying to think of how to explain how I'd dented the pan.

My family could tell that I was a bit edgy (curdecey of Jasper) so they left me alone.

It was later that night when I was sure that Payton was asleep that I went to her house. At first I was surprised that the curtains in Payton's room were closed since she liked staring up at the moon every night.

Shrugging it off, I jumped down from the tree branch closest to her window and landed on the roof, slowly creeping over to the round glass and opening it.

Immediately I could hear quiet sobs, labored breathing, and a rabidly beating heart. All coming from the closet. I clenched my fists and ground my teeth together, quickly striding over to the door. There was a padlock on it but I simply tore it off and launched it to the other side of the room.

I wrenched the door open, tearing it slightly from it's hinges, and couldn't take my eyes off of the poor girl I saw hundled in the corner of the closet, tense and half conscious. I knealed down in front of her gently cupped her cheek, "Payton?" I whispered.

My beloved raised her head as much as she could and looked at me in confusion, "E-Edward?" she croaked.

Her face was bruised and battered, just as the rest of her body was, and it made me want to rip apart the woman I knew was responsible for this, "She did this to you." I hissed through my teeth.

"W-who?" she asked, playing dumb. I couldn't surpress my low growl, "Don't play dumb with me."

Payton bit her lip and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as more tears fell from them. I pulled her into my arms, holding her close and being mindful of her injuries, "I'm getting you out of here." I whispered, gently rubbing her back.

Payton pressed herself against me and held me tight as an answer. I carefully picked her up and carried her to the window but paused. It was freezing out and Payton was only wearing a torn short sleeved shirt and ripped up capris.

I looked around the room and eyed the small spare blanket on Payton's bed. I carefully shifted Payton so that I was holding her in one arm and laid the blanket flat on the bed. I put her on the blanket and wrapped it around her before picking her up again.

Payton's eyes were almost closed when I got outside, "H'w 'r' we goin' t' g't d'wn?" she murmered almost incomprehensibly.

I smiled softly and pecked her forehead, "Don't you worry about that. Just go to sleep." I whispered.

Payton gave me a half nod and fully closed her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

I sighed and jumped to ground. I needed to get Payton to Carlisle, and fast.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

**There are no new pages of the 'Secrets' comic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm back! I 'm sorry that its been so long but I've been very busy with school and homework. Plus I kept getting grounded XP I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to get the next chap up but I'm hoping it won't take as long as this chapter. Anyway, this is my christmas gift to you guys. Some may consider it a punishment that this story still exists and others may be happy. Either way is fine.**

**Chapter 11**

_**(Payton's POV)**_

Pain.

That was the first thing I felt as I slowly joined the world of consciousness. It wasn't unfamiliar, but the comfy texture that I was laying on was. So was the soft warm fabric draped over me. A bed and blanket? But how? Aunt Emma locked me in the closet. That was the last thing I remember from... how long ago? Minutes? Hours? Days? I had no idea.

I opened my eyes and then snapped them closed again, the light shining above blinding me and giving me a splitting headache. I didn't want anymore pain. I wanted to sleep until this nightmare that I called a life was over. I was almost asleep when I heard noises. Mumbled words and footsteps. I couldn't comprehend what was being said but I could hear things that I normally wouldn't be able to. The small squeak of a door opening and closing. The flick of a switch. Something that sounded like a pen or pencil scribbling across a clipboard. And a steady beeping close by to my left. Everything started to become clearer as I concentrated on my surroundings. There was a samll gasp from somewhere to my right and I felt a small breeze, then something hard and cold was touching my hand and cheek. The voice of an angel started talking to me seconds later, "Payton? Sweetheart, can you open your eyes?" the angel pleaded, sounding worried. In all honesty I didn't want to do it because of the blinding light, but before I knew what I was doing, I turned my head to the direction the angel voice was coming from and cracked my eyes open.

The light wasn't as bright as before, thankfully. Everything was fuzzy at first, a blur of colors. In front of me was a blob of white, black, bronze, and gold. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and the blob came into focus, turning into the godlike Edward, his eyes filled with concern and relief. He forced a smile, "I know that this is a stupid question, but, how are you feeling?" he asked softly. I chuckled, "You're right. That is a stupid question." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

It turns out that I was in a hospital and that the beeping I had heard ealier was a heart monitor. Edward's father, Carlisle had tended to me immediately when Edward brought me in. It was then that everything had come rushing back to me. Falling asleep. Waking up to a loud crash. Aunt Emma and Jim drunk. Being beaten. Getting locked in the closet. Edward taking me out. Him telling me to go to sleep, and then doing so.

But how had he gotten into my room? Or the closet? My bedroom and closet door had both been locked, I'm positive. I'd always known that Edward was different from other teenage boys but I'm starting to think that 'different' was an understatement. Of course I still love him, I don't care if he's really a three headed toad in disguise or something like that.

Carlisle came in and gave me a soft smile, "You gave us quite a scare Payton, but you're going to recover just fine. Though I'm afraid that your hand was completely broken, so that's going to take more time to heal. You have quite a few broken and bruised ribs and a sprained ankle as well. I'm sorry but you're going to be here for a while, maybe a week or two." he said, giving me an apologetic look. I groaned, causing Edward to chuckle, "Don't worry, you won't be alone. I'll be right here the entire time." he said, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I felt my face heat up.

"And I promise you, once you're out of here, that horrible aunt of yours will never touch you ever again. We called the police the second I told Carlisle what happened." Edward growled. I shot up with a gasp, ignoring the immense pain that it caused me, "You did WHAT?" I hissed. "Payton, I wasn't going to let you stay in that house any more, not after this." Edward said firmly. My heart was bounding, something that the stupid heart monitor alerted Carlisle and Edward to. I couldn't believe this was happening. I knew that Edward had only been trying to help but he had only made things worse! I was without a doubt going to die.

"Payton, you need to calm down! Why are you so upset? Aren't you happy to be out of that house? Now you won't get hurt anymore." Carlisle asked me, his brow furrowed in worry and confusion. I took a breath and smiled weakly, "I'm fine, really. I was just surprised is all. And yes, I am very happy to finally be free. Thank you. So much." I said, my voice cracking. Tears threatened to spill over. Carlisle mistaked them for happy tears, "Of course Payton. I only wish you would have called the police sooner. No one deserves to be treated the way you have." he smiled. I forced myself to smile back and nodded, not trusting my voice.

I turned to see if Edward was satisfied with my excuse for crying to find him staring at me with an odd expression. Like he was trying to read me, checking to see if I was being truthful. I really do hate lying to him, but I don't want him worrying about me so much.

We stared at eachother a few seconds longer. Edward broke contact to glance at the clock on the starch white wall across the room, "It's late. You should get some rest." he said tenderly, gently pushing me back down as he stood. He gently kissed my forehead and smiled lightly, glancing up at Carlisle for less than a second and then back at me, "I'll be right here when you wake up." he whispered, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face before leaving with Carlisle, dimming the lights as they closed the door behind them.

I sighed and closed my eyes, surprised by how tired I really was. I was asleep in seconds...

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I was furious. No, I was beyond furious. Aparently that bitch wasn't the only one hurting Payton. There was someone else out there. I didn't know who, Payton only thought about how she was going to get killed. I'd never seen her so scared before, and that's saying something. After Payton once again attempted to lie to us about her racing heart and tears, Carlisle had told me in his thoughts that he wanted to know everything that Payton was thinking once we got into his office.

As I was about to enter my father's office, an annoyingly familiar voice yelled, "Where is she!" from all the way down the hall. Jacob Black skidded to a stop just a few feet away from me, glaring daggers. I stared back calmly, not wanting to make a scene in front of the other people surrounding us. "Where. Is. She?" the mutt repeated through his teeth. I pointed a thumb over my shoulder to Payton's room, "Sleeping." I said simply. Black rushed past me and went in the room I was pointing to. I would have stopped him just incase he woke Payton, but I knew it would have been pointless to do so without starting a fight. I waited patiently until the dog finally came out, fists clenched and jaw set.

"Damn bitch was hurting her right under my nose and I didn't even freaking know. After eight years, I never noticed that she was getting her ass kicked every day!" he seethed under his breath. He flopped down in the chair next to Payton's door and crossed his arms, cursing to himself. I sighed in annoyance, "Visiting hours are over. Only a patient's family can stay over night." I said, trying my best not to sneer at him. Jacob grunted and sat more comfortably in his chair as an answer. I sighed again, wanting oh so badly to just throw him out the window, but decided that that would do no good. One, it would upset Payton to hear that I had thrown her best friend out of a five story window. And two, that would probably put Black in the hospital, then I would have to put up with him every time I came to visit Payton. I could kill him, but that just brings me back back to the problem of him being Payton's best friend.

"So _leech,_ how long is Payt' going to be here?" Jacob grunted, obviously not happy that I was the only one currently around that could tell him Payton's condition. "She's going to be here for about a week or two, plenty of time for her bones to heal. But even after then she's going to be in serious pain. Payton's not going to be able to move for a long while without something hurting." I said gravely, clenching my fists and setting my jaw.

A low growl ementated from the dog's chest and I glared at him, "I'm just as angry about this as you are, but at least _attempt_ to control yourself!" I hissed, glancing at each of the pedestrians to prove my point. Jacob sneered and then closed his eyes, insulting me in his mind and going on about how I wasn't the boss of him. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and left to Carlisle's office.

The next day I was sitting right next to Payton when she woke up, just as I promised I would. She looked right at me and smiled tiredly. I smiled back and tucked a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear, making her blush that adorable shade of pink, "Good morning. Sleep well?" I knew that that was a no. But I guess it could have been a yes also. For once she dreamed that she was actually saved from the demons of her nightmares, by me. Though I still considered that a nightmare.

Payton nodded her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She blinked a few times and opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Just a small exhale of breath. Payton frowned in confusion, _"What the..? Why can't I talk? Maybe I just need some water." _she thought, clearing her throat and then wincing in pain at the action. I handed her a glass of ice cold water that I had gotten for her earlier, just incase she woke up in the middle of the night and was thirsty. Payton took the glass and smiled at me gratefully, drinking slowly at first. She put the now half empty cup down and tried to speak. Again, nothing came out but a small squeak of breath. I gave her a worried look, "Wait right here Payton, I'm going to get Carlisle." I said and was out the door.

Carlisle and I came back no more than a minute later. Payton was still clearing her throat and drinking water, hoping it would help her. "Okay Payton, I need you to open wide now." Carlisle said, taking out a small flashlight and tongue compresser, "Oh my..." he frowned, inspecting Payton's throat. He put away the tools and felt at her neck, "I suspect that you might have laryngitis, but I can't be sure. Can you try to speak one more time, please?" Payton nodded and attempted to talk. Nothing came out.

Carlisle picked up a pen and paper and handed it to Payton, "Could you right down any other symptoms that you have?" he asked. Nodding, Payton wrote a small list. Sore throat. It felt like there was a lump in her throat. And she suspects a fever. Sighing after reading the list of symptoms, Carlisle looked at Payton sadly, "I'm sorry, but you do have laryngitis. And I think I might know how you got it." Carlisle bit his lip before continuing, "The other night, before Edward found you, were you... screaming a lot?" he asked, not sure how Payton would react to being reminded of the memory. It certainly didn't get a very positive reaction out of me. I waited, tensed, for Payton to respond. After a short pause, she gave a small nod. I ground my teeth together, gripping the metal arms of the chair I was sitting in so hard that the material bent a little.

The next few minutes flew by as Carlisle examined Payton and before I knew it Carlisle was walking out the door. It was still rather early for most humans, so Jacob's loud and rediculous snoring could be heard when the door opened. Payton tilted her head to the side and gave me a questioning look, pointing to the door, "Jacob arrived last night and refused to leave." I explained. Payton blinked and looked at the door again, _"Aw Jake..." _she thought with a sad smile. A few seconds later shefrowned and narrowed her eyes, _"Wait a second..." _she looked at the clock, _"Oh no! He is SO not missing school, not on my behalf! Jacob Black you are so DEAD! Uhg, I swear if I could talk I would give him an earfull. Then again, maybe I still can..." _She thought deviously, turning to me. Payton quickly scribbled something on the paper she was given and handed it to me with a smug smirk. Smiling and raising an eye brow, I took the paper and read it. I chuckled and nodded to her, winking at her as I stood and crept up to the sleeping mutt. Grinning, I said in a slightly loud voice, "Hey Jake, I'm going to take your bike out for a ride!" his reaction was instant. Jacob woke up mid-snore and shot up, spinning around to glare at me, "Touch my bike and I'll!-" he cut himself off when he heard Payton giggling behind me. She flashed him an innocent smile and Jacob narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah, real hilarious! Just wait until you're healed girly, cause you're so gonna get it!" he growled playfully, pushing past me to stand in front of her. Payton giggled and rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him. She wanted to shoot back some comebacks of her own, but didn't think it would be as fun if she had to make Jacob wait a few seconds for her to write it down.

I chuckled and took out my phone, tossing it to her. Payton got the hint and started typing what she wanted to say in less than two seconds and then presenting it to Jake. I sat back, watching in amusement as the two 'bantered' back and forth.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter! It's short I know and kind of sucked but I'm still happy with it. I really hope you guys are too :) And have a happy holiday!**

**Reviews make me happy! Flames are accepted but they make me cry :( lol jk ;P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! I'd say thanks for the reviews but I'm not getting any :( is the story really that bad? TT_TT**

_**(Edward's POV)**_

I felt a small tug on the sleeve of my sweatshirt and looked down at Payton. She lifted the dry marker erase board that she had been given earlier in the week so that she could tell us if she needed anything or had any questions, or to tell us how she was feeling. I squated down next to her and read the messege, _'I get out 2 day right?' _it said. I chuckled and looked up at her hopeful face, nodding, "Yeah, today you get to come home." I grinned, kissing her head. Payton broke out into an all out smile and erased her recent messege, scribbling a new one on it. She had drawn a big goofy smiley face with its tongue sticking out and the word 'Yay' written under it in big capital letters. I laughed and shook my head. It had been almost a week and a half since I brought Payton to the hospital and she had been getting more and more anxious to get out with every passing day. The mutt would always come by just a few minutes after Payton woke up every day and we both tried our hardest not to get into any fights. There were a few of course, but none of them as bad as the one we had after Jacob asked where Payton would be staying and she told him that she would be living with me. He was angry beyond words and nearly phased. Payton simply touched his arm and gave him a worried look and the mongrel instantly started to calm. It was a slow process but he still calmed eventually.

Payton slept most of the time, but when she was conscious we mostly played board games or listened to music or read or talked (well, I talked, she wrote.). A few days ago my whole family came to visit and signed the cast on Paytons hand.

_**'Get well soon dear, and welcome to the family.' ~ Esme**_

_**'And all this time you came to school with a bruise I thought it was just from tripping up in gym a million times! XD Welcome to the Cullen family baby sis!' ~ Emmet**_

_**'Welcome to the family sis :) I know we're going to be best friends oxoxoxoxo' ~ Alice 3**_

_**Rosalie**_

_**'Glad to have you as part of the family.' ~ Jasper**_

_**P.s. Just ignore Rose, it'll make your life a lot easier**_

_**'You can always trust us, remember that you are never alone and that we're all happy to have you as part of this family.' ~ Carlisle**_

_**'Be careful.' ~ Jacob**_

_**'Never be afraid to come to me for anything you may need.' ~ Edward**_

_**TWILIGHTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

_**(Payton's POV)**_

I was pratically bouncing with joy. Carlisle was giving me one last check up and then I would be out of here! It felt like hours before he finished and was unhooking me from all of the machines. Edward came in pushing an empty wheelchair and lifted me up from the hospital bed as gently as possible. I bit back a cry of pain and clenched my good fist, grinding my teeth together as Edward carefully set me down in the wheelchair, "You okay?" he asked me, worry etched into his voice. I gave a weak smile and nodded. Edward didn't buy it and leaned down, kissing my head, "Don't worry, the pain will go away." he said and went behind me, grabbing hold of the handles and wheeling me out of the room.

The nurses and the few doctors that we past by gave me looks of sorrow and pitty. I hated it. They all thought that what my aunt had done to me was the worst thing that had or could ever happen to me, they all thought that I was safe. They didn't know the half of it. I will never be safe. Not as long as _he's_ still out there. _He _would make it look like all my aunt had done was slap my hand like what a parent did to their small child when she hit, or touched something ths she wasn't supposed to touch. I'm sure that _he _was already aware that my aunt was in prison and _he _was now on his way here to take me. I shivered at the mere thought.

It took me a minute to realize that we were outside of the hospital and Edward was lifting me from the chair. Again, I resisted the urge to cry out. He set me down in the passenger seat of his surprisingly warm car. Edward must have turned it on earlier so that we wouldn't have to wait for the car to heat up. He reached into the back seat and pulled out a small blanket (that looked oddly like the one I had on my bed back at my aunt's house), wrapping it around my shoulders. I smiled lightly and settled back in my seat as Edward drove away from the hospital.

_**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**_

When I opened my eyes it was dark out and I was laying on something hard and cold. "Awake already?" a very familiar soft and velvety voice chuckled. I felt what I was laying on vibrate when he did so and looked up, my cheeks burning when I realized that I was indeed laying on Edward's chest while he cradled me on the bed of the guest room in his house... wait... this didn't look like the guest room. In fact I don't think I'd ever seen this room before. The walls were sky blue with white spots that looked like they'd just been splashed on it, but it still looked really nice, the rugs were sapphire, the covers on the bed were steel blue, and the dresser and nightstand were black with white knobs and white boarders around the drawers. I glanced around, extremely confused. Edward chuckled again and pecked my head, "Welcome home. Alice and Esme took the liberty of decorating your room. What do you think of it?" he asked me, grinning ear to ear though his eyes showed honest curiousity. I grinned back and nodded to tell him that I liked the room very much. I think it fit me perfectly. Edward kissed my forehead and rested his chin on my head, "I tried my best to tell them how you liked to decorate your own room and they altured it a bit. Obviously I stressed on the blue." He smirked. I giggled and cuddled him.

We'd never really made it official before but... I really think that Edward and I are much more than friends now, but I didn't want to asume anything. I did want to kiss him so badly but what if I was just imagining all of this and Edward only saw me as the abused girl he felt sorry for and wanted to help because he's an amazing person? Now that I was officially a Cullen was I just his new sister? I know that he's been holding me a lot and pecking my head and cheek but Jacob and I have been doing the same thing since we were ten and I only see him as an overly-protective big brother. I'm well aware that he had a crush on me at one point but that was just puppy love, kid stuff. Right? So maybe I should just wait and see what Edward does instead of jumping to conclusions and making a fool out of mysel- "Stop it. Stop it right now." Edward nearly growled in my ear. My eyes widened in surprise. He sounded so... animalistic. I'd never heard anyone make that sound before. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "I want you to stop thinking so little of yourself and stop doubting how I feel about you." Edward demanded, holding me close to his chest while at the same time making me look him in the eye, "I love you Payton." he whispered and his hard lips were pressed to mine before I could react.

It was amazing. My lips molded around his marble ones, my hands were knotted in his hair while his encircled my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible. It felt like there was some sort of spark between us that I loved and never wanted to end. We were like that for who knows how long before I had to pull away to breathe. Both of us were grinning like crazy, panting, "Wow..." I managed to gasp out and felt like an idiot. We finally have our first real kiss and all I can say is 'wow'? Smooth Payt', real smooth. Hey wait a minute. I can talk! "Hey, I can talk." I gasped. I'd always thought laryngitis was supposed to last at least two weeks, not one. Aw well, I'm not complaining! Edward chuckled and nodded, "Finally. I've missed hearing your beautiful voice." he smiled softly. I felt my cheeks heat up and ducked my head in emmbarrisment. 'Beautiful voice'? Surely he was exadurating. "No, I'm not exadurating." he sighed and pecked my lips. "H-how do you keep doing that?" my eyes widened. "Easy, you just pucker your lips, and then press them to your loved ones li-" "No, I know how to kiss! What I want to know is how you know what I'm thinking!" I glared.

I laid there on Edward's chest, waiting for an answer that I had a feeling either wouldn't come, or would be a total lie.


	13. Chapter 13

**If you really like this story than I'm sure you would like to know that my best friend, and one of the newest members to ff , has written a cute ticklefic oneshot based on **_**Secrets**_**. My friend's penname is ILuv2TickleEdwardCullenXD and her oneshot is called**_** Sneaking Out**_**. Its very cute and I'm sure you'll love it as much as I did. At the end of her fic she mentions the kind of fics she likes writing (twilight only!) and that if you like her writing style then don't hesitate to make a request. (: And if you don't feel like searching for her then she's under my fav authors list. **

**P.s. sorry it took me so long to update! We've had a lot of end of the year tests going on at school, plus I've had a lot of crap going on at homeT-T I'll try to update more frequently but no promises**

_**(Payton's POV)**_

I slowly became aware of my surrounding and felt something soft and cold touch my forehead. I smiled lightly. Edward's lips, "Morning darling." he said, dazzling me with his breath taking crooked smile. "Morning." I yawned, sitting up.

"Did you sleep alright?" Edward asked, running his fingers through my hair. I grinned and nodded. And it was true, I really did have a great nights sleep and had the most amazing dream where Edward kissed me and told me he loved me, his strong arms wrapped tighly around my tiny body as if he would never let me go again...

"You alright?" He looked kind of amused, probably because of my far off look. "Yeah, just thinking." I smiled. Edward grinned and gently cupped my chin, "Now, I think I'd like to finish what I started last night before someone fell asleep." in an instant Edward's lips were pressed to mine, and I melted in his arms.

_**(Edward's POV)**_

Someone remind me to buy Jasper a car! If he hadn't made Payton fall asleep then I would have either made her mad enough to leave by just not answering or freaking her out by telling her I could read minds.

A little worried that this kiss would make her think that last night really wasn't a dream I pulled away after a minute (a minute that I made sure lasted a VERY long time) and raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you wanna explain to me why you were pretty much yelling at me in your sleep? Something about telling you the truth? Truth about what?" I asked, acting confused.

Payton's cheeks flushed a delicious shade of pink and she smiled sheepishly, "Oh, well... I guess after I fell asleep, I dreamed that you kept responding to what I was thinking, but you kept playing dumb and acting like you didn't know what I was talking about when I asked you about it."

"Sounds like something I'd do." I smirked.

Payton roller her eyes and shook her head, "Don't I know it." she muttered, though I could see that she was fighting a small smile. I grinned and nuzzled her temple, getting a small giggle out of her. I smirked and did it again, making her giggle more and try to back away. Grinning evilly I started to tickle at her sides and stomach, loving the laughter that erupted from her.

But leave it up to Alice to ruin my fun moment. The pixie cleared her throat and rose an eye brow, "Sorry to interupt," she didn't sound sorry at all, "But Esme said that Payton's breakfast is ready."

"Perfect timing." Payton grinned smugly and started to hop out of bed, but I caught her around the waist and picked her up, "Ahahah." I scolded her playfully, "Beautiful girls don't get to walk around when they're sick."

"Still doesn't explain why I can't walk around." she grumbled.

I bit back a lecture and just sighed, carrying her downstairs to the kitchen and setting her down at the table. Payton was blushing a bit though because she had only just then realized she was still wearing her pajama short shorts and spaghettii strap tank top. Hell, I didn't mind the outfit at all.

Esme smiled warmly at Payton and set a plate of waffles in front of her. It seemed like a little too big a serving for such a small girl like Payton, but she did need to gain some weight still so I didn't complain. Payton thanked her and dug in.

**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**

Payton and I were finally alone in the house watching tv in the living room while my family went hunting, though Payton thought they were out doing errands. Her ankle had finally healed up and I decided to let her walk on her own now instead of carrying her everywhere, but I was very reluctant about it. I missed holding her every second of everyday, whether it was because I was carrying her or not.

Payton's watch began to beep and I narrowed my eyes. That was the, as Emmett called it, 'time for the workaholich to come out and play' beep. But if I recall, Payton had turned it off after I told her she couldn't go to work while she was recovering. "Payton," I started to lecture her, my voice stern yet annoyed. Payton shrunk under my piercing gaze and looked up at me with those wide blue eyes that she was well aware I couldn't stay mad at. Cheating little... she's worse than Alice! "Do you have to use those eyes against me? 'Cause its seriously not fair." I grumbled, although we both knew that she had me wrapped around her little finger now.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a small and innocent voice. I grumbled and took her wrist, taking off her watch and turning it off, "No. Working." I said firmly, tossing the watch aside. "Actually, that wasn't for work." Payton said a-matter-of-factly. I raised an eyebrow, "Then what was it for?"

"My grandparents called me last night, while you and your family were gone. They told me that they were coming to visit from Florida, and I set my watch to remind me to go pick them up at the airport." she said.

"And you didn't tell me, why?"

"Because, a certain someone slipped a little something into my drink to make me fall asleep before he came home." Payton crossed her arms and gave me a 'I dare you to deny that' look.

I smiled sheepishly, "That silly Emmett. Always worrying about you."

Payton rolled her eyes and got up, "Come on, my grandparents plaine will be here soon."

**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**

When we were just a few minutes away from the airport Payton finally decided to tell me something very... interesting. "Edward, I just want to warn you that while my nana is the sweetest person you'll ever meet, my grandpa is a little bit... old fashioned." she said, biting her lip.

"Care to elaborate?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. Payton gulped lightly, "He still believes in disciplining women."

I pulled into the closest alley and stomped on the breaks, "What?" I hissed.

"Hold on, I'm not saying that he's going to hit me for every little thing. Actually, he rarely if ever hurts me, unless I break one of his 'boyfriend rules'. If I do that, then I get the worlds most embarrassing and painful punishment." she groaned.

Embarrassing and painful...? No way, that just can't be right. She can't possibly mean... "Payton, are you telling me that your grandfather still... um... spanks you, when you break a 'boyfriend rule' as you call it?"

"Well, no, not exactly." her tone didn't make me feel any better.

"Well then what exactly does he do?"

"He makes my boyfriend spank me."

My eyes widened, "What!" oh HELL no!

Payton flinched and fidgetted in her seat, "I think its actually both a punishment and a test. Grandpa has only made one of my old boyfriends spank me twice, when I was fourteen. And my grandpa really didn't like him after that because, well, even after the first time he didn't try very hard to stick to my grandpa's rules and my grandpa took that as a sign that he liked having me over his lap and didn't care that I hated it." she was very humiliated to be admitting all of this, and I could understand why. A seventeen year old girl who's grandfather still believes in spanking? I was so grateful when Carlisle finally grew out of that phase a few years after I returned from my rebellious time!

Well, this is just great, "What are his rules?" I started to pull out of the alley and back onto the road.

"We can't kiss or touch when he and or nana are in the room," ok, easy enough, "Even if they're not in the room, we can't do anything more than a peck on the lips," pushing it a little, but I think I'll survive, "And we can't be alone in my bedroom." you've gotta be kidding me. I grunted in annoyance, "Fine. I guess that shouldn't be too hard." I could always just keep close tabbs on her grandfather's thoughts.

My plans were shattered though, as Payton and I finall arrived at the airport and greeted her grandparents. Her joyful grandmother's thoughts were loud and clear while she squeezed Payton into a death hug. But as I tried to read her grandfather's thoughts. Nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**(Edward's POV)**_

"I'm guessing that you're the Edward boy we've heard so much about." Payton's grandfather smiled ruefully, holding out his hand, "I'm Donald Thomas, though until I get to know you I'd prefer if you called me 'sir' or 'mr. Thomas'." definately a military man. I nodded and gave him a firm hand shake, "A pleasure to meet you sir." Mr. Thomas nodded in aproval and wrapped an arm around his wife, "And this is Dianna-" "And JUST Dianna. So don't go calling me ma'am or Mrs. Thomas." she smiled warmly at me and shot her husband a disaproving look.

Mr. Thomas ignored the look and wrapped Payton up in a hug. "I'm hoping that you've told Edward about my rules?" Payton blushed and nodded, pulling away from her granfather, "Yes grandpa, just a few minutes ago in the car." Mr. Thomas nodded and gave her a peck on the forehead before throwing me Dianna'sbag, "Boy, go on and carry these back to the car will ya?" Well, since you asked so nicely, "Of course sir." I nodded and obediantly brought the bags to the trunk of the car.

I held the door open for Payton's grandparents as they climbed into the backseat and then closed the door behind them. I held Payton's door open too and gave her hand a small squeeze when her grandfather wasn't looking.

"So sweetheart, hows aunt Terra doing?" Dianna asked.

My fists clenched around the steering wheel just from hearing that bitch's name! "She's in prison." I ground out threw my teeth without thinking. "Pardon?" Mr. Thomas growled.

Payton bit her plump bottom lip, "Terra wasn't really as loving and carring as she acted at family parties. Edward saw her abusing me, and he called the police. I've been staying at his parents house for a for weeks now."

The rest of the car ride was very awkward after that.

**TWILIGHTTWILIGTTWILIGHT**

Over the next week I got to know Payton's family a little more, and I had to admit that I was happy with what I saw. Her grandfather, while stern and a bit agitating at times, was at the same time a very nice and carring man. Dianna was a lot like Esme, always making sure that Payton got enough to eat and slept alright. She'd caught Payton and I laying in bed together last night but simply smiled and shrugged it off, keeping it our little secret instead of telling her husband.

Actually, it was always Dianna coming to check up on us at night. The first few nights I'd always been paying careful attention and would make it downstairs to the couch long before Payton and I could get discovered. I sure as hell wasn't gonna risk having to pull Payton over my knee and cause her pain.

But of course, Esme and Alice had invited Dianna out on a little 'welcome to Forks' shopping spree. Now I couldn't even read Mr. Thomas' actions through Dianna's thoughts!

Payton refused to go a night without laying in bed with me, despite the possible consequences, "Edward, I don't care what my grandpa says anymore. I'm a big girl now, I'm responsible enough to just lay in bed with my boyfriend if I want to, we're not doing anything that we shouldn't be, so its no big deal. Okay?" Payton smiled, kissing me gently before I could answer. I smiled softly and kissed back, wrapping my arms around her and getting lost in the kiss.

"What the hell is this?" Uh oh. A little too lost in the kiss. Payton and I quickly pulled away and I rolled out of bed, "Sir, please, I can-" "Save it! Payton and I both told you the rules! Now get your ass over here boy." Mr. Thomas hissed, pointing to the spot in front of him. I reluctantly walked up to him, "Please sir, don't make me do this. I can't hurt her-" "Well you should have thought about that before! Now, when I get out of here, boy, I want you sitting on the edge of the bed," he pointed to me, "And you, young lady, will get him your brush drop those jeans and get over his lap," he said, pointing to Payton now. I growled and took a step towards him, "What makes you think that I'm really going to go through with this? I could just take Payton and leave right now!"

Mr. Thomas raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Well, if you do that then I'll call the police, report you for kidnapping-" "But grandpa you can't-!" "Payton you better keep your mouth shut or I'll change it from just fifteen swats to twenty!" I sneered at his threat, "Don't you go threatening her like that-" "As I was saying," He interupts me one more time and this old man is going through the wall. I don't care if he is Payton's grandfather, he's being completely unfair!

"I will report you to the police for kidnapping her, they will take you away, I will take Payton over my knee myself, and you will never see her again. So its your choice, boy. Either you punish her yourself, or I'll do it and you'll have to stay away from her." He was getting way too cocky. But he had me, "Fine. Just tell me what to do." I grinded out threw my teeth.

Mr. Thomas nodded, "When you have the brush and she's over your lap you're gonna give her fifteen smacks, and I want to hear her count them out. If she doesn't count one, thats an extra swat. If she reaches back to try and cover her bottom she loses the panties and thats three more swats. And I'll be listening, so don't go trying to lie and say you followed all the rules." he glared at me and turned on his heals, "I'll be listening!" he called over his shoulder before slamming the door closed behind him.

Payton's thoughts were relatively calm, but she was well aware of my strength and that scared her a little. She took a breath and started to go to her dresser to get the brush until I quickly wrapped her up into a comforting hug, "I'll go easy on you, okay? Don't worry, I promise this will all be over soon." I whispered into her ear before gently kissing her forehead and pulling away.

While Payton got the brush I sat down on the edge of the bed. She handed it to me and started to undo the button of her jeans but I stopped her hands, "He can't see us, why don't you just keep those on, alright?" I whispered, running my thumbs over the back of her hands. Payton shook her head, "He checks up on us when he thinks we're not paying attention to make sure we're doing what he told us to do." she whispered back, continuing to unzip her jeans. I bit my lip and let her, averting my gaze to the floor as she pulled them down. I gently took her arm and guided her over my lap, stroking the small of her back comfortingly, "Remember to count." was all I said before I brought the first stinging smack down on her bottom.

_**(Payton's POV)**_

"One." I winced, biting my lip. I couldn't help but squirm a little over Edward's lap, gripping at his pant leg as the second smack came, "Two," my voice quivered at bit and tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. Edward was definately going easy on me i could tell, but this still hurt really bad! The third smack was a little harder than the others. I yelped and whimpered, a tear sneaking its way down my cheek, "Th-thr-" "You didn't count it, thats an extra swat!" Grandpa called from outside. Edward growled, "She was in the middle of counting it, you interupted her!" "Want me to make it two more swats?" Grandpa was really getting on Edward's last nerve. I tugged at Edward's pant leg to get his attention, "Edward don't worry about it okay? Lets just get this over with." Edward nodded reluctantly and brought down another smack, "Four," I whimpered.

Three more hard smacks came down, "F-five... six... se-seven- ow!" The back of my brush met my burning bottom the second I counted out the previous hit. I couldn't help it. I reached back to try and protect myself from the stinging blows, struggling over Edward's lap. I felt Edward tense and sigh, gently grabbing my hands and pinning them to the middle of my back, "These have to come down," Edward said softly, hooking his finger into the hem of my panties. I blushed darkly and whined, struggling more. Even I wasn't sure if I was upset because I was about to get eleven more smacks on my bare bottom or because the first time Edward's going to see my naked ass is to give me a spanking that my grandfather is forcing him to give me!

_**(Edward's POV)**_

Damn it! I should have eased up a little. I sighed and slowly pulled Payton's panties down to the middle of her thighs, wincing at the sight of her already red bottom. She whimpered and struggled more over my lap, kicking her legs out. She was crying. I'm making her cry damn it! I wasn't sure that I could go through eleven more smacks. I bit my lip and placed a cold hand on Payton's bare bottom, hoping to sooth her for the time being. Mr. Thomas cleared his throat loudly from the other side of the door, a sign that he wasn't hearing anymore smacks. I grumbled and grabbed the brush, pressing the back of it to Payton's bottom to alert her that we were starting again.

SMACK! SMACK! Payton sobbed into my thigh, "N-nine... ten.." God this was killing me. Maybe if I take it two at a time from this point on... SMACK! SMACK! "OW! Ele-eleven! Twel-elve!" Seven more to go. I rubbed at Payton's back to calm her and kissed her head before giving another two, "OUCH! Thirtee-thirteen! F-fourteen!" she cried out, her face soaked with tears. "Just five more babe, five more." A asured her, following with two smacks. "OW! OW! Fifteen...! Six-sixtee-teen!" Payton sobbed. I could just barely feel her digging her nails into my leg. SMACK! SMACK! "AH! Seven-seventeen! Eight-t-teen!" Just one more, this was it, I could do it. Aw hell, no I can't! Payton was a mess, shaking and sobbing uncontrolably, tearing at my leg. She'd had enough. I bent down to whisper into her ear, "Payton, when you hear this smack count it out alright, even if you don't feel it." I gave her no time to respond before I sat up straight again, checked to make sure her grandfather was still outside, and then lifted my shirt. Payton was looking at me in confusion from over her shoulder, watching as I lifted the brush, and brought it down onto my own stomach. It sounded a little different from when it had been hitting Payton's flesh, but it would have to do. "N-nineteen!" she sobbed, as though I had just hit her instead of myself.

In one swift movement I'd thrown the brush across the room, shifted Payton so the she was sitting on my lap instead of laying across it, and pressed my cold hand to her hurting bottom. I made sure that her butt was hanging off to the side, not making contact with my jeans as I held her to my chest, kissing away her tears, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry (kiss kiss) I promise I won't let this happen again (kiss kiss) I love you (kiss kiss)" I apologized over and over again, setting random kisses all over Payton's face, her head, her neck, and her lips a couple of times. She simply sat in my lap, cuddled up to my chest as she tried to control her tears. After a while she started to kiss at my neck, my cheek, and then gave me a light kiss on the lips, "It's okay Edward, really. I'm fine now." Finally, Payton was smiling. That made me feel a million times better, "Don't worry babe, I won't ever let this happen again. The next time your grandfather says I have to do this, I'm bringing you somewhere far away, where you won't be treated like a child." I said firmly, rubbing at her tender bottom.

"Actually Edward, you won't have to worry about that." I'd been so caught up in comforting Payton that I hadn't even heard Mr. Thomas walk in, "I guess I went a little overboard. You're right, Payton isn't a child anymore, so I guess I can lighten up on the rules," Well this was a surprise. "What do you mean grandpa?" Payton asked. Mr. Thomas grumbled and scratched at the back of his head, "I mean, that you can have boys in your room, and when you're around your grandmother and I I'll allow holding hands and peckson the cheek. You can have him in your room, but if I hear any creaking-" "Grandpa!" Payton snapped, blushing. Mr. Thomas shrugged, "I'm just saying. Now, your grandmother will be here soon, I'll let her know that you two probably want to be alone for a while." he smiled, closing the door behind him.

Payton and I grinned at each other and stayed cuddled up like that for a while until she cleared her throat, "Um, Edward?" "Hmm?" "Do you think I could pull my pants up now?" Oh right, 'forgot' about that, "Aww, do you have to?" I whined, joking. For the most part. Payton glared.

I smiled sheepishly and let her up, unable to take my eyes away as Payton stood and pulled up her panties, careful not to brush them against her bottom, and then got out a pair of comfortable baggy pajama pants.

I wrapped my arms around Payton and pulled her on top of me as I laid back on her bed, petting at her hair. Payton rumbled and cuddled into mychest, closing her eyescontently.


End file.
